GMG (Goblok Maniak Games)
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Pertandingan terakhir, dan juga chapter terakhir. Kira-kira ada kerusuhan gak ya?. /WARNING : SEKUEL 'FERI TUWIR', BAHASA KASAR, KOTOR, ABAL, GAJE. GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA YA/
1. Pembukaan Goblok Maniak Games

**DISCLAIMER : Hiro Mashima**

**RATE : T (Tua)**

**WARNING : SEKUEL 'FERI TUWIR'. FULL OOC, ABSURD, ABAL, GAJE, KOPLAK, BAU, MERUSAK MATA, RAWAN SIPILIS, GANGGUAN KEHAMILAN DAN JANIN, DAN SEGALA KATA-KATA PLUS ISTILAH ACAK ADUT LAINNYA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Pembukaan Goblok Maniak Games~**

Di hari minggu yang cerah, tepatnya di pagi hari. Kota Kakus sebagai ibukota negara yang sukar maju, Fiore, hari ini benar-benar rameee banget-nget. Kenapa ya?

Domus Flau, stadion yang gak megah lagi reyot kini benar-benar dipadati oleh pengunjung baik itu aki-aki dan nini-nini bau tanah, tantre girang dan om senang, bokap nyokap, bocah-bocah udik, sampe balita-balita kerdil. Di pintu masuk stadion yang konon di bangun di atas areal kuburan cina itu, terpampang jelas spanduk yang sudah kucel, usang, robek-robek, yang bertuliskan GMG (Goblok Maniak Games).

"Mama, aku pengin nonton desa Feri Tuwir yang gobloknya selangit"

"Sayang, loe tau gak sih hari ini gue jamin desa Macan Ompong pimpinan kades Jiemma ntuh sukses merebut juara pertama event Goblok Maniak Games ini"

"Bro, hari ini ada Dugong Heel kan? Gue pengin ngeliat Kagura yang dinginnya kaya kulkas tapi rada gaje. Dia cakep sih"

"KYAAA! Gue pengin ngeliat ayang Hibiki yang tarifnya paling mahal"

"Yee, mending Ren-kun kaleee. Item manis, hot banget, gue penasaran sama goyangan tuh gigolo"

"Jura sang pemuka campur aduk agama ikut ntar? Bisa sesat semua penontonnya nanti"

"Duo kuli kembar Macan Ompong ikut kan?"

Ya, itulah kira-kira komentar para penonton yang sekarang udah memadati tribun.

Satu per satu dewan juri mulai duduk di kursinya masing-masing, kursi yang udah digerogoti rayap dan tak layak pake.

"Para penonton yang tidak terhormat sekalian, mari kita sambut acara yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu tiap tahunnya. Goblok Maniak Gamesss! Atau dalam bahasa Edolasnya apa Yajima-san?" Tanya pak presenter yang berambut wig rambo ke sesosok kakek-kakek legendaris di sebelahnya. Kakek-kakek tukang rongsok veteran yang selalu beraroma sampah *dihajar Yajima*

"Day Maho n Bau" Ucapnya.

"Dan juga disebelahnya lagi ada seorang wartawan nyentrik bin gaje yang juga merangkap sebagai fotografer dari majalah Weekly Porn Sorcerer. Kita sambit sambuuttt...JASON!" Tereak pak presenter.

~There's no need to complicate~

~So i won't hestitate~

~No more, no more~

~It cannot wait~

~I'M YOURS~

krik..krik..krik..krik..

All : *cengo*

"Siapa loe? Bukan Jason Mraz begok. Sekuriti, lempar ni penyusup ke saluran septitank. Cepet!" Perintah pak presenter. Sedetik kemudian, Jason Mraz teriak-teriak ketakutan.

"Help me, please. I'm a famous Hollywood singer. Help"

BYUURRR...

Jason Mraz sukses menyatu dengan e'e XD

"Baiklah, yang benar yaitu kita sambuuttt...JASON MIRAS!"

"COOL..COOL..COOL..COOL..COO" Tepar setelah disumpel congornya pake sampah dari karungnya mbah Yajima. Ini reporter freak kalo gak digituin sampe lebaran ikan louhan gak bakal mandeg-mandeg 'cool'nya XD

"Semuanya, kita resmi buka acara turnamen Goblok Maniak Games atau Day Maho n Bau ini. Perlombaan abnormal yang akan mempertandingkan desa-desa primitif nan bar-bar untuk memperebutkan piala raja Fiore!"

Kembang api murahan pun disetel oleh para petugas. Tapi gara-gara saking murahannya, banyak yang gak nyala. Yang nyala pun banyak yang meledug salah sasaran. Ke penonton, petugas, bahkan ke pak presenter.

"GYAAA!" Pak presenter njungkel kejetoran kembang api sampe wig rambonya lepas.

Balon-balon berbentuk Hello Kitty, Teletubbies, Power Renjes, Dora The Explorer pun bertebaran ke angkasa. Sampe-sampe ada penonton yang mengira ini acara ulang tahun balita, bukan perlombaan megah XD

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja penyambutan masing-masing pesertanya. Mulai dari urutan kedelapan. Sebuah desa yang selama tujuh tahun ini menghilang karena gak kuat buat mbayar biaya pendaftaran. Ini dia...FERI TUWIR!"

Dari arah pintu masuk stadion, munculah Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, sama Wendy.

"Hahahahaha! Liat nih gue, Natsu penjual korek gas yang paling kece" Nih anak malah ketawa ketiwi sarap.

Gray dadah-dadah ke arah penonton dan dibalas dengan lemparan ludah *kacian deh loe XD*

"A..aku malu" Wendy ngumpet di ketek Lucy *semenit lagi bisa tepar nih bocah gara-gara kebauan*

Sedangkan Erza yang dibelakangnya mbawa bendera simbol desanya, Feri Tuwir. Logonya hampir sama kaya Fairy Tail, cuma ekornya yang kedepan diganti sama p*n*s dan di tambah dua telor dibawahnya XD

"BOOO!"

"Mampooz aja kalian semua"

"Simbolnya bikin gue mau muntah-muntah"

"Pasti penduduknya imbisil semua"

"Sudah-sudah para penonton yang gak budiman. Di urutan ketujuh ada desa yang diisi hanya oleh kaum pria saja. Entah karena ingin dianggap macho atau malah ingin warganya jadi maho. Desa yang berbau anjing...ASU SEKAWAN!"

"Wild..." Rocker mengaba-abai.

"FOUURRR!" Tereak keempat lainnya kompak.

"Artinya Wild Four itu apaan sih?" Celetuk seorang penonton cewek yang mukanya jerawatan kaya jalan belum di aspal XD

"Wild itu liar, Four itu untuk. Jadi untuk empat" Jawab Rocker.

"Goblok. Wild itu ingin, Four itu empat. Jadi ingin empat" Sergah War Cry.

"Salah-salah semuanya. Wild itu ingin, Four itu untuk. Jadi ingin untuk" Yang ini kalimat songong dari Novally.

Yeager yang asik mbawa bendera desa mereka yang gak ada simbolnya blas alias putih polos, cuma diem aja.

"Woy itu kalian lagi berduka cita apa? Emang ada yang mati ya?" Kata penonton cowok bertubuh mirip kingkong.

"Bendera kami kelunturan pas dicuci tau" Sewot Semmes.

"Oke-oke. Ini dia di urutan keenam. Para penari reog dari dasar empang yang keruh...DUGONG HEEL!"

"Dugong Heel isinya cewek-cewek cantik, dukung kami ya" Milliana asik ngegeal-geolin bokongnya, siapa tau banyak yang kesengsem. Tapi siapa sih yang mau kesengsem kalo daki di bokongnya masih tebel? XD

Beth lagi sibuk niup-niup pentil di perut kiri Risley biar tuh cewek gak gembos *kaya balon aja XD*

"Wah, tuh cewek bisa menggelembung kaya balon" Heboh penonton om-om senang.

Arania senyam-senyum nista sambil mbawa bendera desanya yang bersimbol huruf M. Tapi setelahnya, ada tulisan kecil 'enstruasi'. Jadi kalo disambung? Pinter XD

Kagura jalan sambil merem. Gak tau kalo di depannya ada batu.

GUBRAKK!

Tuh cewek sukses nyungsep sampe idungnya jadi pesek.

"Di urutan kelima nih, ada gerombolan calon pemain film biru yang bersinar di kegelapan...BLUE KUDA LUMPING!"

"Kami adalah Trio Gigolo..." Hibiki kedip-kedip kaya orang cacingan.

"Selalu kece serta parlente..." Ren nebar-nebar kissbe.

"Karena kami senang 'gituan' " Eve goyang-goyangin pantatnya.

"Tak pernah lelah, selalu mendesah..." Ucap Trio Gigolo bebarengan.

"Men men men men men men men...men men men men men men men men men" Si Ichiya muter-muter nebarin aura blink-blink.

Jenny dadah-dadah kaya miss unipret sambil megangin bendera desanya yang bersimbol Kuda Lumping berwarna biru.

"Di urutan nomer empat ada dewi cinta yang rada stress dan gemar tawuran...LAMA SEKALI!"

"Amitaba, semoga semuanya selalu diberkati oleh Dewa Jashin. Haleluya" Jura menundukan kepala berdoa kepada dewa sesatnya. Kedua tangannya memegang bendera bergambar wanita yang bertubuh belut, simbol desa Lama Sekali XD

"Gray, gue kepret loe" Kata Lyon.

"KENAPA KALIAN NGELIATIN KITA KAYA GITU? GAK SUKA APA?"

"Kalo ngomong jangan keras-keras napa? Budek gue jadi temen loe udah belasan tahun lamanya" Keluh Yuka ngedenger suara Toby yang mirip suara azab kubur.

Chelia dadah-dadah ke segala penjuru. Gak lupa masang cengiran abstrak.

"Dan ini dia. Desa yang juga baru pertama ikutan karena baru kuat bayar biaya pendaftaran. Sang bajing loncat yang jahatnya gak ketulungan...REMPONG TUWIR!"

"Buset, mereka ntuh manusia atau makhluk alus?" Komentar penonton ibu-ibu pas ngeliat wujud Kurohebi yang menurutnya mirip jenglot XD

"Ada yang gaje banget, yang warnanya ungu itu loh *Nalpuding*. Kaya gerandong mukanya. Amit-amit kalo anak gue kelak mukanya kaya gitu" Sahut temannya si ibu tadi.

Flare senyum horror tanpa henti. Nalpuding bersin-bersin karena ada yang membicarakan aib doi. Obra jalan lurus. Alexei jalan terus. Kurohebi geleng-geleng *perasaan ini desa paling gak normal deh penduduknya, ya gak?*

"Liat noh bendera desa mereka. Anjeeng banget sumpah" Jengkel Natsu pas mengetahui bahwa lambang Rempong Tuwir tuh persis kaya desanya. Cuma simbolnya disilang, terus di bawahnya ditulisi 'FUCK THIS' dengan tanda panah ke atas.

"Kita lanjut ya para penonton yang tidak beradab. Di peringkat kedua ada tim...FERI TUWIR B!"

"Gila, Loe ikut Laxus?" Natsu nunjuk-nunjuk ke cucu mbah Makarov itu pake jari kakinya XD

"Loe nunjuk kaya gitu lagi, gue setrum sampe mampus" Bentaknya gak terima.

"Mira, gue pikir loe taunya cuma nyuci piring sama mbersihin meja dari kotoran" Ejek Erza.

"Ehh enak aja. Loe tuh yang cuma taunya jualan baju-baju bekas gak layak pake. Bau dan kucel lagi"

Mystogan asik bertapa di tengah keramaian.

"Gray-sama, Juvi-chan ada disini loe" Ngelambai-lambaiin kutangnya ke arah Gray. Siapa tau tuh cowok jadi napsu ke doi.

Gray speechless, matanya nutup secara otomatis.

"Gi hee" Gajeel asik ngorek-ngorek idungnya pake dua tangan *rakus amat?*

"Dan desa yang mnenempati peringkat pertama. Mereka kuat, paling primitif, paling bar-bar dan jahiliyah. Desa yang udah menjuarai event Goblok Maniak Games berturut-turut. Kita sambit eh sambuuttt...MACAN OMPONG!"

Sontak dari arah tribun terdengar lantunan lagu Goyang Dombret yang mengiringi penyambutan desa Macan Ompong. Ternyata itu inisiatif kades Jiemma lho XD

~Goyang dombreettt...goyang dombreettt serrr~

~Goyang dombreettt...goyang dombrettt serrr~

Sting mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke udara sampe-ssampe bikin Rogue dan Yukino yang ada di sampingnya mau semaput.

'Bujubuneng, baunya melebihi kutangku yang belum dicuci dua minggu' Batin Yukino.

'Bangsat si Sting. Udah tau gue mules kebelet boker, ditambah lagi keteknya yang cuih najis. Bisa cepirit gue di sini' Rogue megangin perutnya yang mules. Mukanya pucet nahan hasrat ingin ngeluarin tokai XD

"Harusnya lagunya jangan goyang dombret. Tapi single gue yang berjudul 'Goyang Dom-Dom' yang dijamin bikin penonton ketagihan" Gerutu Orga *ketagihan muntah lha iya*

Sementara Rufus malah sibuk mbetulin rambut panjangnya yang mbundel di topinya.

"Baiklah, karena kedelapan desa sudah ngumpul di tengah-tengah lapangan. Maka kita mulai saja ya pertandingan pertamanya. Ini dia" Pak presenter nyetel layar tancep dan di layar tancep itu tertulis jenis pertandingan pertama di turnamen GMG a.k.a Goblok Maniak Games ini.

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Hehehe, kumat lagi stressnya author. Ini fic sekuel dari FERI TUWIR lho. Tapi bukan oneshot, melainkan multi chapter.**

**Tapi multichapternya gak banyak-banyak sampe 10 chapter lebih kok. Cuma beberapa aja. Yah namanya aja sekuel.**

**Yosh, seperti biasa. Bagi yang mau ngasih kritik, saran, review, silahkan klik tombol REVIEW di bawah ini. Dan moga-moga gak ada yang ngeflame, hohoho.**

**See you in chapter 2 minna-san!**


	2. Lomba Ngomong Inggris

**DISCLAIMER : Hiro Mashima**

**RATE : T (Tua)**

**WARNING : SEKUEL 'FERI TUWIR'. FULL OOC, ABSURD, ABAL, GAJE, KOPLAK, BAU, MERUSAK MATA, RAWAN SIPILIS, GANGGUAN KEHAMILAN DAN JANIN, DAN SEGALA KATA-KATA PLUS ISTILAH ACAK ADUT LAINNYA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Lomba Ngomong Inggris~**

Di layar tancep yang lumayan gedhe, terpampang tulisan...

**CEBOK YANG BAIK DAN BENAR**

Penonton : "HAAAAHHHHHH?" *seluruh stadion tercemar oleh bau nafas yang amit-amit dan sukar dideskripsikan*

"Eh salah-salah sodara-sodari yang bodoh-bodoh sekalian. Sepertinya ada yang sengaja menyabotase nih. Kita ulangi lagi, yap" Pak presenter mencet ulang hingga terpampanglah tulisan yang sepertinya benar.

'Khukhukhu, rasain loe' Batin mbah Yajima pake ketawa iblis dari dalem ati *oalah, dia toh yang bikin rese?*

**NGOMONG BAHASA INGGRIS**

"Udah tau kan pada pertandingannya suruh ngapain? Wokeh, sekarang masalah peraturan. Gampang. Setiap pertandingan diikuti oleh satu peserta saja. Dan nanti bakal ada 5 pertandingan yang bakal ngebikin kalian semua menderita lahir-batin. Jadi pas kan? Satu peserta satu pertandingan. Dan yang udah ngikut tanding gak boleh ikutan lagi. Peraturan selanjutnya akan diumumin sama Yajima-san. Monggo Yajima-san" Pak presenter langsung ngambil gelas yang ada di depannya buat minum, aus soalnya mbacot terus. Tapi gak taunya...

"Hoekkk..hoekkk" Pak presenter tepar sampe-sampe wig rambonya lepas lagi dan ngebikin botaknya yang gak kalah kinclongnya sama Jura terekspos jelas.

'Khikhikhi, rasain noh. Emang enak minum aer bekas rendaman kaki gue yang banyak kudisnya ini?' Yajima nyengir iblis *ckckck, jahat banget ni aki-aki. ya gak readers?*

"Ehem ehem. Oke, peraturan kedua yaitu perolehan nilai. Karena disini ada 8 desa, maka juara satu sampe delapan per pertandingan akan dibalik. Juara satu dapet 8 poin, juara dua 7 poin, tiga 6 poin, dst. Mudheng gak?"

Hampir seluruh peserta Goblok Maniak Games ngangguk-ngangguk. Entah paham beneran atau kagak karena rata-rata dari mereka kualitas otaknya nyungsep dengan IQ di bawah 100 semua XD

Kini gantian Jason yang ngambil alih "COOL COOL COO..." Disumpel wig rambo milik pak presenter sampe kewarasannya kembali lagi.

"COOL! Sekarang tinggal hukumannya. Bagi yang melanggar sekali akan..."

"Tepos pantatnya!" Sahut kades Jiemma dari tempatnya *ni aki-aki aliran garis keras author jamin*

"COOL! Melanggar kedua kali akan di..."

"Sunat dua kali kalo cowok, kebiri kalo cewek!" Kata siapa lagi kalo bukan Jimmy *plak, terlalu keren* Jiemma maksude.

"COOL COOL! Ketiga kali dijamin..."

"Kepalanya ilang!"

Seluruh penonton dan peserta minus anggota Macan Ompong langsung pucet pasi di TKP. Kalo Sting dkk ngeliat kepalanya ilang sih udah biasa *HAH?*, kepala kambing yang ilang disembelih kades Jiemma pas mau pesta rakyat di desanya *ohaland, sukurlah*

Tiba-tiba aja pak presenter udah duduk lagi di kursi reyotnya. Make lagi wig rambonya, terus ngoceh "Baiklah semuanya. Kita mulai saja pertandingannya. Kami beri waktu 5 menit bagi tiap desa buat nentuin perwakilannya"

FERI TUWIR A

Natsu : "Gue yang maju bisul gorilla!" *nyolok idung Gray pake jarinya*

Gray : "Diem kecoa joging! Gue pokoknya!" *nyelentik kantong menyan Natsu sampe tuh cowok meringis kesakitan. emang sakit banget lho, author pernah XD*

Lucy : "Gimana nih Erza?"

Erza : "Loe yang maju Lucy" *masang tampang horror plus gore sampe tuh cewek kuning gemeter*

Wendy : "Berjuang Lucy-san!" *dalem atinya sujud sukur gak disuruh maju pertama. bisa mewek ni bocah kalo terjadi*

Makarov : *menangis terharu karena kebagian peran juga di chapter ini* "Siapa aja yang maju, ingat motto Feri Tuwir! Maju terus pantang mundur sampe nyemplung jurang sekalipun"

ASU SEKAWAN

Rocker : "Siapa yang disini lulusannya atau pendidikannya paling tinggi?"

Yeager : "Gue cuma lulusan TK doang" *nangis bombay*

Novally : "Gue cuma nyampe kelas 3 SD. Di D.O gara-gara gak pernah bayar SPP" *terharu nginget masa kecilnya yang susah sampe sekarang juga masih susah XD*

Semmes : "Kalo gue nyampe kelas 5 SD loh" *nari-nari lebe karena pendidikannya lebih tinggi dikiittt daripada dua rekannya*

War Cry : "Huaaa huaaa, gue malah cuma presschool doang"

Rocker : *nepuk jidatnya* 'Jadi gue yang cuma lulusan SD doang termasuk paling pinter di Asu Sekawan?'

Goldmine : "Tetep wild four mans walau loe-loe otaknya kosong semua" *pose peace*

DUGONG HEEL

Risley : "Gimana nih Kagura-chan?" *ngempesi angin di tubuhnya dikit lewat tutup pentil di perutnya biar lebih leluasa geraknya XD*

Milliana : "Nyaww, gue yang maju ya Kagura-chan?" *nyium-nyium kaki Kagura yang bau terasi rebon XD*

Kagura : *matanya masih merem* "Beth yang akan maju" *ni cewek gak bisa melek apa ya?*

Beth : *njoget-njoget kesenengan*

BLUE KUDA LUMPING

Ichiya : "Biar daku yang maju, men" *menyibakan rambut gondrongnya masih dengan efek blink-blink*

Hibiki : "Baik sensei, anda memang seorang pujangga yang rendah hati *berojigi ke arah Ichiya*

Ren : "Ichiya-san gitu loh"

Jenny : *tepuk tangan*

Eve : "Kalo gak salah sensei lahirnya kan di Inggris. Betul kan?" *terkagum-kagum*

Ichiya : *manggut-manggut angkuh* 'Inggris pinggir comberan lha iya' Batinnya miris.

Bob : "Hadeuh, Ichiya-chan cucok buanget dech kalo maju pas pertandingan ini. Ich" *pose lekong*

LAMA SEKALI

Obaba : "Toby, loe yang maju. Kalo gak mau? Gue iket di komidi puter sampe seratus putaran!"

Yuka : *bergidik ngeri karena pernah diiket di komidi puter sebanyak 50 puteran, besoknya gak bisa jalan seharian*

Toby : "GUE MAU KOK, GUE MAU KOK!"

Lyon : "Kalo mbacot mulut loe ditaruh peredam ya kapan-kapan. Bisa pecah gendangan gue kalo tiap hari denger tereakan loe" *ngoreki kupingnya yang rada ngilu*

Jura : "Biar gue kasih support lewat ayat 22 surat Al Kohol kitab Al-Zerefudin. Ehm ehm, Barangsiapa yang berjuang demi desanya tercinta, maka ia akan ditempatkan di surga sebagai tukang sedot WC" *ngelus-ngelus jenggot legendarisnya*

REMPONG TUWIR

Alexei : "Flare, maju. Kalo gak?" *nunjukin alat penggelitik dubur yang bisa bikin korban tewas kegelian XD*

Flare : *nunduk*

Ini desa bener-bener surem deh, suer.

FERI TUWIR B

Gajeel : "Gi hee hee hee, gue yang maju bang" *ngelonyor gitu aja, tapi sayang ditahan Laxus*

Laxus : "Jangan Gajeel" *natap mata Gajeel*

Juvia : "Kyaaa! Laxus hombreng"

Mystogan : "ANIMA!" *nunjuk-nunjuk ke ujung cakrawala*

Mirajane : *garuk-garuk ketek karena bete*

Gajeel : "Jadi siapa yang maju geblek?" *mulai esmosi*

Laxus : "Gue!"

Tapi sayang, mereka berempat gak ngeliat kalo Mystogan udah bablas gitu aja dengan tangan masih nunjuk-nunjuk ke ujung cakrawala XD

Makarov : 'Moga-moga aja Maystogan gak berubah jadi Siegrain di sono'

MACAN OMPONG

Jiemma : "Coba loe-loe pada para sampah bau, ngomong 'jagung tinggi dua gadis' di bahasa inggriskan. Cepet!" *matanya melotot-lotot*

Sting : "Con tal tu girl" *bibirnya di tampol Jiemma*

Rogue : "Kon tal tui gal *mukanya dicipok setrika panas sama kadesnya*

Rufus : "..." *idungnya dijepit sama tang, sama siapa lagi kalo bukan Jiemma*

Orga : "Corn Tall Two Girl" *'anu'nya diremes kenceng banget sampe kelenger*

Yukino : "Kontol Tugel (tugel artinya putus)" *di acungi jempol, terus di tendang keluar tribun peserta*

Jiemma : "Kalo gak masuk tiga besar, telanjang bulet kaya di episode 165!" *nyengir mesum campur serem*

Yukino : "KYAAA!" *ngibrit ketakutan*

"Baiklah. Ini dia daftar nama peserta di pertandingan pertama. Lucy Heartfilia, Rocker, Beth Vanderwood, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, Toby Horhota, Flare Corona, Mystogan, dan terakhir Yukino Aguria" Ucap pak presenter panjang lebar.

Mbah Yajima ngambil alih "Karena seluruh pesertanya sudah kumpul, maka gue akan jelasin pertandingan ngomong inggris ini. Simpel sesimpel jalan pikirannya pak presenter *ni aki sensi banget sama pak presenter*. Ngomong apa aja yang penting mengandung bahasa inggris. Okeh?"

Kedelapan peserta mantuk-mantuk.

"Dimulai dari Yukino...COOL! Mulaaiii"

Yukino : "I like Kontol Tugel. Kontol Tugel sexy, hot, handsome. I love Kontol Tugel" *senyum manis ke arah dewan juri*

Pak presenter : *masang tampang absurd*

Yajima : "Kontol tugel sakitnya kaya apa ya?" *megangin 'anu'nya, takut tugel*

Jason : "COOL! KONTOL TUGEL, COOL!"

Mystogan : *malah asik bertapa* "swolalal burumbubuh jkjkjk grevuyutiolekaina monsier monsier gugh gugh gugh" *bahasa planet Edolas ini lho XD*

Pak presenter : "Gue baru tau kalo bahasa inggris ntuh udah berubah sedemikian rupa?"

Yajima : "Hoahmmm" *mbersihin cabe di sela-sela gigi ompongnya XD*

Jason : "Mystogan COOL! Kapan-kapan gue ajarin dong grammar tingkat dewa kaya gitu?" *masang tampang mupeng*

Flare : "Hello semua. My nama is Flare. Gender my is girl. I punya red hair. Terus, good eyes. I cinta my pussy. Do you ingin mengelus my pussy?" *si Flare ini gak tau kalo di inggris sono pussy ntuh bukan kucing, tapi m*m*k XD

Pak Presenter : "SUMPEH AMPE TUMPEH-TUMPEH?" *nosebleed sampe tepar lagi*

Yajima : 'Jiajiajia, walau gue udah aki-aki lumutan gini tapi jari-jari gue masih sakti loh' *mbayangin jari-jari keriputnya yang ngelus pussynya Flare XD*

Jason : "FLARE HAS NICE PUSSY, COOL!" *masang muka bokep*

Toby : "ASSHOLE, FUCKING, SHIT, DICK, JERK, ANAL, ASSHOLE, FUCKING, SHIT, DICK, JERK, ANAL,..." *doi cuma tau kata-kata itu doang. itu aja diajarin sama tokoh CJ di game GTA SA XD*

Pak presenter : *tatapannya kosong, congeknya pada keluar gara-gara suara Toby yang mirip Harley Davidson butut*

Yajima : "OMJ" *Oh My Jashin*

Jason : *speechless*

Ichiya : *taburan confetti, sorot lampu, serta efek blink-blink mengiringi aksinya yang katanya sih syahdu ini* "I will fucking your pussy, honey" *nunduk, tangan kanannya nepok jidatnya*, "My large dick can make you satisfied" *muter-muter ala balerina sebanyak 5 puteran*, "Ooohh yes ooohh no, that's all" *tubuhnya condong ke depan dan tangan kanannya ke atas, tatapannya mengarah ke angkasa raya*, "Beautifuulll..." *nyibakin rambut gondrongnya kaya di episode 172*, "Dreeaammeerrr" *masang muka yang amit-amit menjijikan kaya di episode 172 itu XD*

Pak presenter : "Hiks..hiks..walau loe cuma ngerti kalimat-kalimat bokep, tapi gue akuin loe punya talenta luar biasa Ichiya" *ngelap air matanya yang ngucur deras*

Yajima : "Gue jadi keinget masa muda gue dulu *emang masa muda loe sama-sama bokepnya mbah?*

Jason : "COOL COOL COOL! Ichiya-san kuueereenn sekaleee" *air matanya ngucur deras kaya air terjun*

Beth : "Twinkle-twinkle little star, How i wonder what you are, Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky..." *tiba-tiba mandeg, terus garuk-garuk pantat dengan tampang bingung* "Pas!" *senyum ala orang songong*

Pak presenter : "Walaupun suara loe sumbang banget, tapi pengucapannya fasih" *ngacungin dua jempolnya*

Yajima : "Ngingetin gue pas gue masih balita dulu" *jyah ni aki. balitanya polos, remajanya mbokep XD*

Jason : "Wohohoho, Beth-chan AMAJING COOL!" *nggebrak-nggebrak meja*

Rocker : "..." *diem aja. sebenernya sih doi gak tau blas mau ngomong apa*

Yajima : "Woy loe, ngemeng cepetan"

Rocker : *mantuk-mantuk dengan muka mules* "Errr, name my is Rocker. 28 my age. Wild Four my like. Emm, end" *nyengir malu karena semua orang ngerti kedodolannya yang gak beda jauh sama Vicky Prasetyo XD*

Pak presenter : "Gue baru tau kalo sekarang tuh bahasa inggris penempatan katanya dibolak-balik kaya gitu"

Yajima : *asik mbetulin 'anu'nya yang kejepit resleting XD*

Jason : "Name my is Jason COOL!"

Lucy : "You are not alone, My heart will go on, Heal the world, No air, Thousand years. Udah" *nyengir nista. ni kuning malah nyebutin satu per satu lagu barat gara-gara kehabisan ide*

Pak presenter : "Kalo gue sih jujur senengnya lagu PMR - Pada Malam Jum'at Kliwon" *yee, lagu ntuh kok dibandingin sama lagu Hollywood*

Yajima : "Kalo gue lagu campursari-rohani, contohnya Haleluya Mati Kejepit" *emang ada ya?*

Jason : "COOL! COOL! COOL! COO" *disumpel sama sendal jepit buluknya mbah Yajima biar gak kumat*

"Wokeh, karena seluruh peserta udah nampilin kemampuan mereka yang hampir seluruhnya dibawah standar maka saatnya kita beri penilaian. Inilah dia penilaiannya" Pak presenter mencet tombol dan keluarlah bagan di layar tancep usangnya.

**GOBLOK MANIAK GAMES/DAY MAHO N BAU (HARI PERTAMA)**

**1) Dugong Heel 8 poin**

**2) Blue Kuda Lumping 7 poin**

**3) Feri Tuwir A 6 poin**

**4) Macan Ompong 5 poin**

**5) Rempong Tuwir 4 poin**

**6) Lama Sekali 3 poin**

**7) Asu Sekawan 2 poin**

**8) Feri Tuwir B 1 poin**

Yukino cengep-cengep di tanah, gak kuat mbayangin kalo doi ntar harus telanjang bulet kaya di episode 165.

Mystogan masih asik semedi "Bgururu gugh gugh gugh jkiseloamendertujika..."

Flare merinding, tangan kanannya terus-terusan megangi duburnya takut di gelitik sama alatnya Alexei XD

Toby juga gak kuat mbayangin kalo ntar doi bakal diiket, terus diputer-puter seratus puteran di komidi puternya milik Obaba yang khusus dibikin buat nyiksa warganya.

Ichiya melayang-layang di udara, kembali ke tribun Blue Kuda Lumping dengan muka yang berseri-seri "Meeennn"

Beth njerit-njerit kesenengan.

Rocker malah tetep bangga. Soalnya di desanya yang paling tinggi pendidikannya tuh cuma doi. Jadi hasil segitu udah bagus *goblok kok malah bangga?*

Sementara Lucy asik nebar-nebar kissbe ke arah penonton sembil naik Taurus, kebo ternaknya yang tukang kawin.

"Baiklah. Kini saatnya kita istirahat dulu sebelum memulai pertandingan keesokan harinya. Tetap pantengin kita semua hanya di..." Pak presenter ngarahin mic ke tribun penonton.

"GOBLOK MANIAK GAMES!" Tereak seluruh penonton disitu.

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Nyahahaha, chapter dua selesai juga.**

**Gimana pendapat kalian tentang pemenangnya? Adakah yang mau protes dengan hasil di hari pertama? *masang muka horror***

**Oke kaya biasa, bagi yang mau kasih kritik, saran, atau pujian silahkan klik tombol REVIEW di bawah ini. Ya, di bawah ini.**

**See you in chapter 3!**


	3. Lomba Nyanyi Bagian Kesatu

**DISCLAIMER : Hiro Mashima**

**RATE : T (Tua)**

**WARNING : SEKUEL 'FERI TUWIR'. FULL OOC, ABSURD, ABAL, GAJE, KOPLAK, BAU, MERUSAK MATA, RAWAN SIPILIS, GANGGUAN KEHAMILAN DAN JANIN, DAN SEGALA KATA-KATA PLUS ISTILAH ACAK ADUT LAINNYA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Lomba Nyanyi Bagian Pertama~**

Layar tancep milik panitia GMG ngeluarin tulisan...

**LOMBA NYANYI**

Penonton : "WOOOOOOWWW!"

Suara siulan pun terdengar dimana-mana.

"Ya yang seperti kalian semua tau, pertandingan di hari kedua ini adalah lomba apa Yajima-san?" Pak presenter nengok ke tuh aki pake senyuman.

"Lomba nyanyi. Tinggal ngomong gitu aja pake gue segala yang harus ngomong"

"Yee, ketus amat sih Yajima-san ini. Kutilnya nambah baru tau rasa" Sewot pak presenter yang kebetulan hari kedua ini wignya diganti wig ala Wong Fei Hung. "Wokeh, sekarang di hari kedua ini kita kedatangan tamu yang juga merupakan biduan baru naik daun, pemenang kontes Fiore Crazy Idol, yaituuu...LYRA!"

Cewek cebol berkerudung buluk itu sibuk dadah-dadah ke segala penjuru sampe-sampe tangannya narik kucirannya wig pak presenter sampe tuh om-om kejengkang XD

"KYAAA FIORE, MANA SUARANYAAA?" Tereak Lyra kuenceng banget sampe bikin Yajima budek sebelah XD

"LYRA! LYRA! LYRA!"

"Lyra, walau loe cebol tapi suara loe jempol!"

"Kawaiii"

"Nyanyi Lyra!"

"Cangcimen, kacang kwaci permen" *abaikan yang ini readers XD"

Pak presenter udah bangkit dari kejengkangnya dan udah make lagi wig nyentriknya "Yosh! Seperti biasa, diberikan waktu 5 menit buat ndiskusiin siapa aja yang bakal maju di pertandingan kedua ini. Monggo peserta-peserta yang goblok-goblok sekalian"

FERI TUWIR A

Erza : "Aveee Mariiaaaaa..." *sibuk nyari nada dasar*

Lucy : "Siapa nih yang maju?" *panik*

Natsu : "Gue! Ehm ehm, dorefasolmiladosiii..." *ditempeleng Gray*

Gray : "Geblek! Gue yang maju. Nih kualitas suara gue... O" *Gantian ditonjok Natsu*

Lucy : "Siapa nih? Woy waras ya waras. Gue udah maju kemaren jadi hari ini gak bisa" *saking paniknya sampe nggigitin jari kakinya sendiri*

Wendy : "Tikus makan sabun..tikus makan sabun, sabun mandi dikotorinya, aku tersadar menjadi takuuttt" *asyik nyanyi sendiri*

Erza-Lucy-Natsu-Gray : *menunduk berjamaah di hadapan Wendy dengan tatapan berkilauan kaya Ichiya* "INI DIAAA!"

Wendy : "KYAAA!" *shock karena hari ini maju, belum kuat mental dia*

Makarov : *ngoyang-nggoyangin pantatnya sok imoet* Tikus makan sabun, tikus makan sabun. Huehuehue" *nyengir gila sampe ompongnya terekspos XD*

QUATRO PUPPY

Rocker : "Woy, siapa nih yang maju? Gue udah maju soalnya. Kalo belum sih gue yang bakal tampil, nampilin suara emas gue" *pose narsis*

Novally : "Hoahmmm" *nguap pasrah, nyadar suaranya kaya ember pecah XD*

Semmes : "Yu ar not elon, aim hier wit yuuu" *pose moonwalk sampe kesandung sendiri XD*

Yeager : "Semmes-Semmes. Loe tuh cocoknya jadi bakul sayur, bukan jadi penyanyi"

War Cry : *nangis lebe, frustasi akut sama suaranya yang gak beda jauh sama helikopter puma XD*

Bachuss : "Hyahahahaha hik, huahahaha hik" *ngelonyor gitu aja keluar tribun peserta*

All minus Bachuss : *masang muka pasrah*

Goldmine : "Walau suara kita ancur, yang penting eksis" *ngacungin jempol sok abg*

DUGONG HEEL

Arania : "Nasib-nasib, gue gak bisa nyanyi" *sambil asik nyabutin bulu ketek di depan kaca XD*

Beth : *ngorek-ngorek tanah bete* "Gue udah maju. Gimana nih Kagura-chan?"

Kagura : "Siapa disini yang pernah jadi juara atau minimal pernah jadi juara lomba nyanyi?" *sambil asik mbenerin oppainya yang menceng XD*

Milliana : "Gue Kagura-chan. Pernah ikut lomba keras-kerasan njerit pas Agustusan beberapa taon yang lalu"

Arania : "Halah, keras-kerasan tereak sih gak ada gunanya kalee" *konsentrasi nyabut bulu ketek sampe merem-merem segala*

Risley : "Gue!"

Semuanya nengok ke tuh gendut yang abis boker dari WC.

Risley : "Lomba nyanyi tingkat RT, juara harapan" *senyam-senyum bangga*

Kagura : 'Gak ada yang lebih tinggi lagi kek? Juara harapan tingkat RT berarti rendah banget dong?' "Ya udah, sono maju gapapa" *sweatdrop*

BLUE KUDA LUMPING

Ichiya : "Walau daku sebenarnya maestro di bidang tarik suara, tapi Hibiki-kun punya potensi. Men" *ngacungin empat jempolnya ke Hibiki, sama jempol kaki sekalian*

Ren : "Pendapat anda gue hargai sensei" *pose hormat*

Eve : "Benar Ichiya-san. Hibiki pasti bakalan ngerebut hati dewan juri khususnya yang cewek bantet itu"

Jenny : "Hibiki-kun..." *sok genit*

Hibiki : "Hn?"

Jenny : "Kalo masuk tiga besar, ini buat kamyuh" *nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah oppainya yang empuk itu XD*

Ren : "APPUAHHH? GUE AJA YANG MAJU!"

Eve : "Suara gue bukan emas, tapi platinum! Gue yang maju!"

Hibiki : *ngangguk-ngangguk mesum, dari idung keluar darah sama upil-upilnya sekalian XD*

Jenny : *geleng-geleng* "Bukan itu, tapi inih" *nunjukin selembar tiket masuk pasar malem dari balik BHnya*

Hibiki semaput. Terus digotong Ren sama Eve ke tengah-tengah stadion.

Bob : "Hadeuh jeng Jenny, yei bener-bener bikin gemes ich. Mending Hibiki-chan ngemut ininya eike kalo mauh" *ngeremes-remes dadanya yang berbulu tipis, HIYYY XP*

LAMA SEKALI

Obaba : "Chelia, maju kalo gak tek puter seratus kali di komidi puter" *masang ekspresi psycho-granny*

Yuka : "Kalo bukan perintah Obaba, gue sebenarnya mau tuh maju" *nginget prestasinya yang pernah jadi juara lomba adzan tingkat RW XD*

Toby : "GUE PENGIN NYANYI HUAAHHH!"

Lyon : *mbekep tuh gukguk sarap pake BH bekasnya Obaba sampe tepar* "Berisik budek!"

Jura : "Alhamdulilah. Gue seneng kalo Chelia yang maju. Sesuai dengan perintah di ayat 56 surat Al-Syahwat yang menyuruh hamba setia Dewa Jashin untuk menyanyi demi memuaskan birahi penonton prianya. Hmm" ngusap-ngusap pala pelontosnya*

Chelia : "Tenang aja. Gue bakal nyanyi lagu yang oke punya"

REMPONG TUWIR

Alexei : "Kurohebi!"

Kurohebi : "Iya bos!" *sujud-sujud di depan kaki baunya Alexei*

Alexei : "Nyanyiin lagu favorit gue di panggung. Cepetan!" *nunjukin alat penyiksaan berbau gorenya yang kedua, mesin peremas buah zakar XD*

Kurohebi : "Siap bos. Tapi...lagu yang mana?" *garuk-garuk rambut kusutnya*

Alexei : *ndeket ke wajah tuh uler item* "Pssttt, lagu Tak Gendong ya"

FERI TUWIR B

Laxus : *asik ngorok di bawah pantat Gajeel. Kok bisa?*

Gajeel : *nekat duduk di atas pala Laxus pas tuh cowok ketus udah bobo* "Stadion Domus Flau ini akan gempar, spektakuler, maniak, oleh lagu gue" *nyiapin gitarnya yang senarnya pada copot amburadul*

Juvia : "Ganbatte!" *ngibar-ngibarin poster gedhe bertuliskan 'SHOOBY DOO PAK' dengan gambar Gajeel yang lagi nyengir abstrak sambil mamerin sempak kesayangannya*

Gajeel : *JREENNGGG* "Shooby Doo Pak! Single gue yang berkali-kali diprotes pengamat musik, single bergenre rock yang nyeritan kepedihan seorang cowok yang ditinggal sahabat sejatinya, sempak legendaris. Huahahaha" *bangkit dan jalan menuju panggung*

Mirajane : "Tapi loe harus waspadain ntuh-tuh" *nunjuk-nunjuk ke tribun sebelah tempat Macan Ompong yang hebohnya selangit*

Makarov : *ngibar-ngibarin sempak bolongnya* 'Ntar kalo Gajeel tampil gue pose gini ah, kyakyakya' *tawa macam apa itu mbah?*

MACAN OMPONG

Jiemma : "Kali ini loe harus menang ga" *ngeremes gelas sampe pecah*

Orga : "SIP!" *nepuk dadanya keras banget, pede amat ni orang?*

Sting : "Gue yakin single loe yang Goyang Dom-Dom bakalan ngalahin Gajeel dari Feri Tuwir" *ngibar-ngibarin poster Goyang Dom-Dom yang bergambar Orga lagi mangap lebuaarrr buanget sambil meletin lidah, terus mata kanannya dikedipin. bayangin sendiri XD*

Rogue : "Gue bakalan nyuport loe ga. Gue jamin" *nenteng poster grup organ tunggal Akhlakul Mazmumah dimana ada Orga sama Sherry disitu*

Rufus : *ngelakuin pose khas Goyang Dom-Dom. Tangan kiri dimasukin ke ketek kanan, terus didempet-dempet sampe bunyi pret-pret-pret XD*

Minerva : "Akhirnya, gue eksis juga di penpik ini. Syahahaha" *ketawa maniak*

"Saatnya kita mulai aja penampilan pertama dari desa Macan Ompong. Orga Nanagear seorang penyanyi bersuara membakar telinga yang juga punggawa grup Akhlakul Mazmumah dengan single andalannya...GOYANG DOM-DOM!"

"ORGA! ORGA! ORGA!" *penonton njerit-njerit kaya di bangsal RSJ*

"Gue fans fanatik loe Orgaaa!" *ngibar-ngibarin poster yang sama kaya yang dibawa Sting tadi*

"Akhlakul Mazmumah, listen it and feel like in the hell!" *emang ini slogannya grupnya Orga sama Sherry XD*

Orga muncul di panggung. Sontak gemuruh penonton tambah rame, mirip kaya di kebon binatang yang isinya hewan rabies semua.

**Goyang Dom-Dom By Orga Nanagear (Nada Hello Dangdut)**

Musik pun mulai terlantun...

"Hello...Hello...Hellooowww..." Orga ngarahin mic ke arah penonton dengan pose tangan di samping telinga.

Penonton : "Goyang Dom-Dom, listen it and feel like in the hell!"

"Yang yang yang...dienjot-enjot yang" *Orga jalan maju-mundur sambil ngegoyang-goyangin pinggangnya asoy lah pokoknya XD*

"Dom dom dom...yo bergoyang dom dom" *kedua jempolnya digoyang-goyangin mantep di depan dada XD*

"Yang digoyang digoyang yang...yang dienjot dienjot yang" *tangan kanannya muter luwes di atas kepalanya*

"DOM DOM DOM DOM!" *Orga ngelakuin pose orisinil dari single bejatnya itu. Tangan kiri masuk ke ketek, terus diempet-empet sampe bunyi pret-pret-pret XD*

Kontan seluruh penonton termasuk warga Macan Ompong sama kadesnya sekalian, ngikutin gerakan tuh penyanyi kurang waras.

"DOM DOM DOM DOM!" *masih pose orisinil*

"WOW!"

Penonton pun pada siul-siul sama tereak-tereak gaje bin bar-bar pas lagunya rampung.

Pak presenter : "Gila! Gila! Gila! Goyang dom-dom dari Orga Nanagear bikin gue mabuk serasa di neraka. WOOWWW!" *heboh sendiri sampe muter-muterin palanya dan berujung kuciran wignya nyangkut di kepalanya mbah Yajima XD*

Yajima : "Gue gak bisa ngomong apa-apa karena gak tau musik blas. Tapi yang jelas, mantep!" *ngacungin dua jempol kakinya yang baunya semerbak di nostril*

Lyra : "Waaaaa, lagunya bener-bener pas sesuai slogannya. Gue bener-bener serasa di neraka jahanam abis ndengerin Goyang Dom-Dom. Kapan-kapan kita berdua duet ya?" *niru pose orisinil goyang dom-dom, keteknya bunyi pret-pret-pret XD*

"Wokeh, gue dan Akhlakul Mazmumah siap!" Kata Orga.

"Sekarang giliran penampilan kedua. Penyanyi amatiran yang rada terkenal dengan singlenya Shooby Doo Pak, yang juga merupakan kontestan Fiore Crazy Vocal seangkatan dengan Lyra. Gajeel Redfooxxx!"

**Shooby Doo Pak By Gajeel Redfox (Nada Shooby Doo Bop)**

Cowok tampang preman hati roman itu udah duduk di sebuah kursi reyot yang hampir roboh di tengah panggung. Persis kaya di episode 41 berjudul 'Home'. Tapi sayangnya doi hari ini pake kacamata retak, atasan pake kemeja putih tapi bawahannya sempak. Persis kaya judul dan tema lagunya. Terus bawanya gitar butut yang senarnya pada copot. Nista banget deh pokoknya XD

"Ini adalah lagu yang gue ciptain sendiri, terinspirasi dari rasa sayang gue sama sahabat sejati gue yang bernama sempak. Judul lagu ini..."

"Shooby Doo Pak!"

"Keren!"

"Lagu favorit gue ini"

"Gajeel gak kalah freaknya sama Orga!"

"Pak bu, sayang anak sayang anak. Boneka jelangkung murah pak bu" *ini lagi jelangkung kok diobral?*

Gajeel mulai memetik senarnya...

"Berkolor..berkolor..SHOOBY DOO PAK!" *sembari ngelempar sempak ke arah penonton*

"Jagalah sempakmu...jangan ilang kaya akuuu"

Para penonton rame-rame ngibar-ngibarin sempak yang memang sudah jadi trademark lagu Shooby Doo Pak, yang dibagi-bagiin gratis sama Jellal *Mystogan udah berubah* yang terkenal baik lagi gak maniak.

"Doo Doo Doo...pak pak pak!" *nyengir kegirangan karena respon penonton bagus*

"SHOOBY DOO PAK...pak pak pak!"

Lempar-lemparan sempak pun tak terhentikan di tribun penonton XD

"Sayangi sempakmu sebelum hiilaaanggg"

Penonton pun bersorak-sorai. Gak kalah rame sama pas Orga nyanyi.

Pak presenter : *ngibar-ngibarin sempak yang dibagiin Jellal* "Shooby Doo Pak! Lagu ini bikin perut gue mules tapi hati gue ceria. Kereennn!"

Yajima : "Jiajiajia, gue jadi rindu sama sempak gue yang pernah ilang dicolong tikus" *ketawa ngakak-ngikik sampe jigongnya muncrat*

Lyra : "Gajeelll! Gue kangen sama loeee. Lagu loe ini akan selalu gue kenang sebagai lagu andalan loe di ajang Fiore Crazy Vocal" *ngelambai-lambaiin sempak ke arah Gajeel*

'Dan lagu ini juga yang bikin gue tereliminasi pertama sebelum ujung-ujungnya meledak di pasaran begok' Gerutu sang preman dalem ati.

"Dan setelah Orga dan Gajeel, kini kita sambut penampilan ketiga dari desa Rempong Tuwir. Kurohebiii!"

**Tak Gendong By Kurohebi**

Alunan musik pun terdengar...

"Tak gendong kemana-mana" *Kurohebi sibuk mbetulin wig khas mbah Surip yang dipinjam dari pak presenter*

"Tak gendong kemana-mana" *masih asik nyanyi sambil njoget*

Penonton pun perlahan mulai menikmati lagu unik yang dinyanyikan oleh pria surem itu.

"Tak gendong kemana-mana" *mukanya mulai pucet*

"Tak gendong kemana-mana" *gemeteran*

Penonton mulai diem. Bingung karena musik sama nadanya gak pas, juga liriknya diulang-ulang terus.

"Tak gendong kemana-mana" *muka pucetnya malah keliatan kaya nahan boker*

Karena gak apal liriknya, doi langsung masuk ke akhir lagu.

"Haa haa haa haa haaaa" *zakarnya mendadak ngilu*

Di tribun peserta, Alexei lagi masukin batere ke dalam alat peremas zakar yang dijamin bikin seluruh pria ngibrit *ini orang alatnya kaya Doraemon versi ngeres ya XD*

"Wuuu, mati aja sono" *ngelempar e'e kambing ke Kurohebi*

"Lebih jelek daripada mbah buyut gue pas nyanyi" *ngelempar torpedo kambing XD*

"Haa haa haa kaya orgil Jose. Nyanyi apa ngentut?"

Pak presenter : "Tenang-tenang semua penonton bar-bar yang tidak terhormat. Baiklah, mungkin loe udah memberikan yang terbaik" Pak presenter mencoba menyemangati Kurohebi.

Kurohebi tersenyum dikit.

"Tapi memang asli jelek banget sih, cuih hoekkk cuh" Apesnya, ludahnya kebawa angin dan nyangkut di mulut mbah Yajima XD *karma noh karena doyan nyiksa pak presenter*

Kurohebi nyengir horror.

Yajima : "..." *no komen. sibuk mbersihin ilernya pak presenter sama air putih sebanyak 99 kali basuhan sesuai ajaran kitab Al-Zerefudin*

Lyra : "Ano, mending nyanyinya sama mbawa teks ya" *senyum memaksa, padahal dalem atinya pengin maki-maki tuh cowok. udah mukanya kaya jenglot, bau, bodho, gak apal lirik lagi XD*

"Baiklah, kita sambung penampilan berikutnya yaitu..."

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Hohohohoho, selesai juga chapter 3 ini.**

**Gimana penampilan Orga, Gajeel, sama Kurohebi? Baguskah? **

**See you in chapter 4!**


	4. Lomba Nyanyi Bagian Kedua

**DISCLAIMER : Hiro Mashima**

**RATE : T (Tua)**

**WARNING : SEKUEL 'FERI TUWIR'. FULL OOC, ABSURD, ABAL, GAJE, KOPLAK, BAU, MERUSAK MATA, RAWAN SIPILIS, GANGGUAN KEHAMILAN DAN JANIN, DAN SEGALA KATA-KATA PLUS ISTILAH ACAK ADUT LAINNYA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Lomba Nyanyi Bagian Kedua~**

"Chelia Blender eh Blendi dengan lagunya Kanpekigu No Neee!" Tereak pak presenter heboh banget.

**Kanpekigu No Ne By Chelia Blendi (Fairy Tail 1st Ending)**

Musik pun mulai ditabuh...

"Gu nooo ne! Dokoka e tsuretette buriki no umi ni notte...futari de" *Chelia nyengir sotoy*

GO! GO! Let's go! Romansu! *Jura, Lyon, Toby, sama Yuka ngelilingi Chelia yang nyanyi. Jura pose peace sambil monyong, Lyon pose cengcorang, Toby pose guk-guk pipis, terakhir Yuka pose hormat pak kapiten XD*

"Kataomoi no dooru wa kotoba ni dekinai kara...setsuna" *Chelia ngeloncat*

GO! GO! Let's go! Romansu! *Jura pose peace sambil monyong, Lyon pose cengcorang, Toby pose guk-guk pipis, terakhir Yuka pose hormat pak kapiten XD*

*Chelia ndeketin penonton supaya pada saweran duit ke kutangnya XD* "Namida ga dechau yowamushi da ne, anata no koto omou tabini"

"Tsuki no *Jura ngomong tsuki no* yoru wa *Lyon ngomong yoru wa* Itsumo *Toby ngomong itsumo* usagi wo sagashiteru"

"Gu no ne denai kurai ni"

HEY! HEY! HEY! *Jura, Lyon, Toby, sama Yuka kompak ngepalin tangannya ke atas*

"Mahou kakerareta mitai zutto yume kara samenai no koi wa hitorigoto" *Chelia nggoyang-nggoyangin bokong flatnya*

"Okaeshi..." *Sepupu Sherry ini nyodorin mic ke arah penonton*

Penonton : "GU NO NEEE!" *suaranya pada kaya dinosaurus kejepit buldozer XD*

"Chelia, Chelia, Chelia!"

"Kawaiii buangetzzz"

"Chelia sayang, 'main' sama abang yuk" *pedhopil detected*

Pak presenter : "Sungguh penampilan paling waras dan rada normal dibanding tiga peserta sebelumnya. Gue jadi tambah naksir nih sama Chelia-chan" *jigongnya netes, anunya tegang. WARNING! PEDHOPIL DETECTED XD*

Yajima : "Hmm hmm hmm" *ngelindur, ternyata nih aki lagi ngorok*

Lyra : "Kyaaa! Koreografernya mantep semua. Pertamax dah!" *heboh sendiri*

"Haleluya, demi nama biksu Tong. Penampilan gue dibilang keren, amieennn" Kata Jura sok alim.

"Kini giliran peserta dari desa Blue Kuda Lumping. Siapa coba?" Tanya pak presenter ke para penonton sambil mbetulin kunciran wig Wong Fei Hungnya yang melintir kusut.

"KYAAA! HIBIKI-KUN!"

WAAW WAAW WAAW"

"ML SAMA AKU NTAR MALEM YUK" *widih, cewek nafsuan ini*

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." *STOP, BUDEK GEBLEK!*

"Nggak salah alias betoel. Kita sambuuttt...Hibiki Lates!"

**Mbah Dukun By Hibiki Lates**

"Ada mbah dukun, sedang ngobatin pasiennya" *tangan Hibiki gemeter ke depan, seakan kaya mbah dukun lagi ngobatin pasiennya XD*

"Woy, loe lagi ngejek gue hah? Gue puter pala loe sampe putus!" Jiemma gak terima *yee, sensitip amat mbah. cepet mati loh tau rasa*

"Konon katanya, sakitnya karena diguna-guna. Iyawww!" *nih cowok kelakuannya udah kaya orang edan di atas panggung*

"Sambil komat-kamit mulut mbah dukun baca mantra"

"Dengan segelas air putih lalu pasien disembur...BWUAHHH!" *Hibiki nekat nyembur ke arah tribun peserta pake jigongnya. tapi apes, yang kena pas banget kades Jiemma XD*

"BOCAH GUENDHEENGGG!" *sambil nodong-nodongin pacul ke Hibiki. untung aja sempat dipegangin sama Orga dan Sting, kalo gak putus leher Hibiki XD*

"Mbah dukun tolong juga saya, yang sedang mabuk cinta sama si Minerva anak kepala desa" *ngedipin Minerva malah yang kena Jiemma lagi, Jiemma lagi XD*

"ASUUU KOE YA!" *artinya anjing kamu ya XD*

"Yang membuat aku tergila-gila, selamanyaaa...IYAWWW"

Pak presenter : "Sekuriti-sekuriti, tolong amankan kades Jiemma. Sekuritiii!" *panik di kuris reyot pas ngeliat kades Macan Ompong ntuh mau nebas palanya Hibiki pake pacul*

Yajima : "Woy, pegangin mbah Jiemma woy!"

Lyra : *ni cewek apatis, malah asik garuk-garuk pukinya yang guatal*

"Ampoeennn kades Jiemmaaa!" Hibiki ngibrit kenceng banget turun dari panggung.

"Sini loe, gue tebas pala loe! Bocah uedannn!" *anarkis banget. empat orang sekuriti pun K.O dibuatnya XD*

"Baiklah. Kita lanjut lagi ya penonton yang gak punya tata krama. Giliran berikutnya...Risley Lawww!"

Tuh gendut yang badannya kaya balon udah siap di panggung. Pake dandanan ala 80'an. Lipstiknya menor, rambut kriwilnya di shaggy gitu, sama pake kacamata belo.

**Antara Benci Dan Rindu By Risley Law**

"Yang hujan turun lagi dibawah payung hitam kuberlindung" *goyang kanan goyang kiri kaya koreo penyanyi jadul*

"Yang ingatkah kau padaku dijalan ini dulu kita berdua"

Para penonton pada merem. Ngerasa bahwa ini satu-satunya lagu paling cozy dari seluruh penampilan yang ada.

"Basah tubuh ini, basah rambut ini kau hapus dengan sapu tanganmu" *ni gendut digebyur air comberan sama Jose si orgil kawakan yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa lewat di panggung tanpa ketauan XD*

"Wow wow yang rindukah kau padaku tak ingin kah kau duduk disampingku" *sibuk mbersihin air comberan di badan endutnya, sementara Jose lagi dikejar-kejar sekuriti XD*

"Kita bercerita tentang laut biru disana harapan dan impian" *Mukanya mulai pucet. badannya rada gemeter*

"Rindu-rindu-rindu tapi benci jua, bila ingat kau sakiti hatiku" *kalo diperhatiin, keluar angin dari tutup pentil di perut kirinya XD*

"Antara benci dan ri..rindu dissii.."

GUBRAKKK! Risley sukses tepar di atas panggung karena badannya gembos XD

Pak presenter : "Panggil kyai sama tukang gali kubur. Jangan lupa bikin undangan lelayu, eh sama seksi konsumsinya juga" *dijambak kunciran wignya sama Mbah Yajima sampe kejengkang*

Yajima : "Dodol! Yang bener panggil tim medis. Makanya sekolah tuh SMA dulu baru SMP kaya gue ini" *jyah, sekolahnya di planet Mars apa mbah?*

Lyra : "Wahhh, sayang banget tuh ndut semaput gara-gara kehabisan angin. Padahal suaranya rada mendingan loh kalo dibandingin sama suara traktor" *muji apa ngece mbak?*

Pas Risley lagi ditandu, tiba-tiba doi bangun "Ingin punya lagu ini? Ketik REG spasi LAWAS kirim ke 9877" terus tepar lagi.

Sontak penonton pada langsung ngeluarin hape bobroknya masing-masing buat masang tuh lagu jadi RBT XD

"Lanjut ya ya? Langsung, Bachuss dari Asu Sekawaannn!"

"WILD FOUUURRR NGIIIINGGG" Tereak keempat warga dungu tuh desa kompak, pake toa bututnya kades Goldmine yang belum dolby stereo XD

**Malam Jumat Kliwon By Bachuss**

Dengan muka yang masih merah karena abis mabok bir campur minyak tanah, doi sempoyongan naik panggung.

"Pada malam jumat kliwon" *doi malah sempoyongan ngelonyor turun panggung*

"Aku pulang lewat kuburan" *ngampirin pak presenter yang mulai asik joget, soale lagu favoritnya ini*

"Aku bertemu perempuan" *ngerangkul pak presenter, terus nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Lyra*

"Duduk rileks di batu nisan" *Bachuss goyang ngebor di tribun juri, pak presenter pun gak mau kalah. merem-melek, dua jempolnya digoyang di depan dadanya XD*

"Aku nyengir dia tertawa" *mbah Yajima ikut goyang juga. soalnya nih lagu ngingetin doi pas ngapelin pacarnya dulu di kuburan belanda pake sepeda kumbang XD*

"Gigi ompong panjang taringnya" *pak presenter nunjuk-nunjuk ke gigi Yajima yang pada ompong tapi sayang gak bertaring*

"Rambut panjang botak atasnya" *mbah Yajima gantian nyopot wig pak presenter, terus botaknya dijitak*

"Jari tangan keriting semuaaaaa..."

"Wkwkwkwkwk, kocaaakkk!"

"Gak nyangka ya Asu Sekawan punya penyanyi nyentrik kaya gitu"

"Cangcimen, kacang kwaci permen" *lah, loe lagi?*

Pak presenter : *masih asik njoget gahol walau lagunya udah rampung*

Yajima : "Serasa nostalgia sama dek Tumini, khikhikhi" *Tumini tuh yayang doi yang udah mokad kelindes truk tinja XD*

Lyra : "Walau lagunya selera mbah-mbah model kaya gini *nunjuk Yajima sama pak presenter* tapi gue akuin cara loe menyajikannya LUAR BIASAAA!" *ngacungin jempol kaki kanannya yang kapalan XD*

"Kyahahaha, hik WILDDD..." Ngelirik ke sohib-sohib gajenya.

"FFOOUURRR NGIIINGGG"

"Akhirnya, kita masuk ke peserta terakhir. Wendy Marvel denganb lagunya..."

**Tikus Makan Sabun By Wendy**

Musiikkk...

"Kawan-kawan mari kita belajar kebersihan dirumah dirumahku" *pose ajeg. gak geser secentipun, kaya nyanyi anak TK lah XD*

"Kalau kotor nanti di dalam rumahmu banyak tikus dan kotoran berdatangan" *Natsu sama Gray yang udah pake kostum celurut tiba-tiba naik ke panggung dan muter-muterin Wendy sampe nih cewek maluuu setengah mampooz*

"Tikus makan sanbun" *Natsu sama Gray lompat-lompat di sekitar Wendy gaje pol pokoknya lah XD*

"Tikus makan sabun" *Wendy nyanyi sambil nutupin mukanya yang merah buanget saking malunya*

"Sabun mandi dikotori aku tersadar dan menjadi takut" *Cengep-cengep, tapi segera ditandu sama tim medis sebelum tepar kaya Risley yang gembos tadi*

Pak presenter : *udah gak ada di kursi reyotnya. lagi mbantu nandu Wendy dengan wajah khas om-om senang. ALERT! ALERT! PEDHOPIL DETECTED! XD*

Yajima : "Tikus makan sabun, tikus makan sabun" *ngelompat-lompat kaya Natsu sama Gray, inget masa balitanya yang belum ada tipi dulu. nonton masih rame-rame di balai desa XD*

Lyra : "Kyaaa! Wendy-chan imoet begete sich" *nyubit-nyubit pipinya sendiri yang berpanu*

"Yah, karena pak presenter lagi mbantu Wendy yang pingsan jadinya gue yang jadi pembawa acara sementara. Wokeh, kita lihat perolehan skornya..." Mbah Yajima mencet tombol, layar tancep nampilin skor masing-masing desa.

**GOBLOK MANIAK GAMES/DAY MAHO N BAU (HARI KEDUA)**

**1) Macan Ompong 13 poin**

**2) Dugong Heel 11 poin**

**3) Feri Tuwir A 10 poin**

**4) Lama Sekali 9 poin**

**5) Blue Kuda Lumping 9 poin**

**6) Feri Tuwir B 8 poin**

**7) Asu Sekawan 7 poin**

**8) Rempong Tuwir 5 poin**

"Goyang dom-dom, listen it and feel like in the hell!" *Sembari ngelakuin pose orisinil goyang dom-dom bareng Sting dkk*

"Shooby Doo Pak!" * Gajeel sibuk ngebenerin senar gitarnya yang pada copot gak karuan*

"EMAAAAKKKKKKK!" *Kurohebi njerit kuenceng buanget saking sakitnya zakarnya diremas oleh mesin nyentrik bin sadis milik Alexei XD*

Chelia nyiapin mental takut diputer-puter di komidi puter sama Obaba.

"Ampun mbah Jiemma!" Hibiki sibuk ngindarin amukan paculnya Jiemma yang mengerikan.

"Sebelum pala loe copot, gue gak bakal berhenti setan alas!" Tereak Jiemma.

Risley belum juga sadar, masih diisi angin perutnya biar melembung lagi XD

"Heyahahahaha!" Bachuss ketawa freak, dengan ati-ati nyampurin pertamax ke botol birnya.

Sementara Wendy masih tepar.

"Wokeh, ini gue pak presenter yang barusan balik dari kegiatan amal *amal gundul loe jamuran? ngintipin sempaknya Wendy pas semaput loe bilang amal?*. Udah tau kan perolehan skornya di hari kedua ini? Yosh, jangan kemana-mana readers yang gak budiman di rumah. Masih ada pertandingan hari ketiga yang gak kalah kocaknya. Tetep di..."

Penonton : "Goblok Maniak Games!"

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Selesai juga chapter 4nya.**

**Ada yang mau protes tentang hasil pertandingannya? Hehehe.**

**See you in chapter 5!**


	5. Lomba Akting

**DISCLAIMER : Hiro Mashima**

**RATE : T (Tua)**

**WARNING : SEKUEL 'FERI TUWIR'. FULL OOC, ABSURD, ABAL, GAJE, KOPLAK, BAU, MERUSAK MATA, RAWAN SIPILIS, GANGGUAN KEHAMILAN DAN JANIN, DAN SEGALA KATA-KATA PLUS ISTILAH ACAK ADUT LAINNYA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Lomba Akting~**

"Yo para penonton ketemu lagi dengan saya di Goblok Maniak Games atau Day Maho n Bau di hari ketiga ini" Pak presenter membuka acara dengan basa-basi gak penting blas. Hari ini doi make wig punk rock yang bisa jadi alternatif penangkal petir XD

"Ketemu lagi dengan loe? Emang siapa nama loe njing? Dari hari pertama gak pernah ngaku nama loe. Ya gak penonton?" Yajima mrovokasi para penonton Goblok Maniak Games.

"IYAAAAAAAAA!" Tereak para penonton kaya sekawanan beruk mau ditembak.

Pak presenter nunjuk dirinya sendiri pake jempol kaki kanannya "Gue? Chapati Lola dong"

"Hah? Chapati Loading Lama maksudnye?" Kata mbah Yajima lagi.

"Ya elah, Lola tuh bukan singkatan dudut. Ini nama beken gue yang didapat melalui perjuangan panjang menjadi presenter terkenal" Pak presenter asik mengingat doi pas pertama niti karir sebagai pembawa acara ultah anak PAUD di desanya XD

"Nama asli loe Parmin Sukento. Nama kaya tukang becak aja pake belagu segala" Ucap Yajima sembari ngebaca KTP Pak presenter yang entah mengapa udah ada di tangan keriputnya.

Pak presenter segera ngerebut KTPnya lagi dan ngelanjutin acara "Yee, itu kan nama pemberian engkong gue. Jelek-jelek tapi bermakna lho. Ehm ehm, wokeh kini kita kembali fokus ke acara. Dan dihari ketiga ini ada lomba apa hayo? Coba tebak?"

"Lomba nangkep belut!" *kaya bolang aja*

"Lomba nyabut bulu ketek!" *imajinasi loe terlalu liar wahai penonton anonim*

"Lomba COLIII!" *jyah, ini lagi (-_-)" *

"Salah! Yang bener adalah lombaaa...AKTIINGGG!" Tereak pak presenter atau yang nama aslinya pak Parmin karena layar tancepnya hari ini lagi diservis setelah kemaren malem digerogoti rayap.

"Dan hari ini kita kedatangan bintang tamu. Seorang aktor FTV terkenal yang lagi naik daun dengan aktingnya yang memukau sebagai seorang tukang rongsok yang menggapai cita-citanya sebagai pemain bokep internasional. Aktor di FTV Narto Syaifudin...NARUTO UZUMAKI dari fandom sebelaahhh!"

"Wow wow wow"

"NARUTOOO!"

"Lumayan cakep yah"

"Naruto, serahkan ekor sembilan padaku" *HAH?*

Seluruh penonton ngelirik ke suara terakhir. Itu Tobi, siluman topeng loli yang entah mengapa bisa nongol di tengah-tengah kerumunan.

"Sekuritiii! Segera tendang pantat tuh orang berkostum awan merah secepatnya!" Perintah pak presenter. Sedetik kemudian, Tobi segera dilumpuhkan dan dimasukan ke keranjang babi terus ditenggelamkan ke laut kaya kisah Pat Kay di Kera Sakti. Gak ding, cuma ditendang keluar stadion kok XD

"Halo Naruto, gimana kabar loe?"

"Gue, baik kok'ttebayo. Ini pertandingannya kenapa gak mulai-mulai hah?" Naruto mulai gak sabaran, padahal doi baru dateng.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai saja pertandingannya. Seperti biasa diberi waktu 5 menit buat nentuin pesertanya. Mudeng? Mulai!"

FERI TUWIR A

Natsu : "Gue yang maju lah" *jalan keluar tribun, kakinya disandung Gray sampe congor tuh bocah bengep*

Gray : "Jangan sembrono bocah sinting. Noh liat Erza..."

Natsu nengok ke Erza.

Erza : "Sarijem, maukah dikau menerima lamaran dari akang Poniman yang hanya bermodalkan sepasang sendal japit ini?" *akting, nunduk di depan Lucy sembari nyium tangannya yang bau e'e soale Lucy abis cebok belum cuci pake sabun XP*

Lucy : *speechless, gak mau dikatain lesbong atau bahasa gaholnya yuri*

Wendy : "Aktingnya boleh. Tapi kenapa pake namanya Sarijem sama Poniman sih? Gak ada yang kerenan dikit ya?" *sweatdrop*

Makarov : "RASENGAN!" *akting jurusnya Narto Syaifudin pas ngelawan preman pasar yang malakin si Narto di episode pertama*

ASU SEKAWAN

Bachuss : "Hik, sapa nih yang bisa akting?" *teler gara-gara mabok bir campur kopi luwak sama sedikit bensol*

Rocker : "Gue udah maju pas pertama. Gue nyante aja kalee" *asik nggambar king kong berwajah Bachuss di atas pasir XD*

Novally : "Apa gue aja?" *ngarep. soale doi memendam cita-cita sebagai pemeran setan di film-film horror sejak kecil XD*

Semmes : "Jangan. Mending War Cry aja yang maju. Doi kan pinter banget akting nangis. Gak disuruh aja nangis" *nepuk-nepuk palanya War Cry*

War Cry : "Huaangggg"

Semmes : "Tuh kan"

Goldmine : "KYAHAHAHAHAHA" *latihan akting tawa psycho*

DUGONG HEEL

Arania : "Kagura-chan, ati-ati yo" *dadah ke Kagura*

Risley : "Woy, emang si Kagura bisa akting? Doi kan bawaannya cemberut mulu?" *berbisik ke Milliana*

Milliana : "Bisa kok. Walaupun sering cemberut tapi Kagura tuh bisa mbalik 180 derajat jadi ceria banget" *berbisik juga*

Bener aja, Kagura mendadak nyengir-nyengir sendiri sembari jalan lompat-lompat pake kaki kirinya ke tengah stadion.

Risley : "Kalo itu mah gila namanya" *nepuk jidatnya, tepar*

Beth : "Ada yang bilang Kagura-chan jadi kaya gitu setelah mengetahui fakta Simon kakaknya modar jatoh dari menara sutet pas masih jadi jongos disono dulu" *ngelus-ngelus dagunya sok detektip*

BLUE KUDA LUMPING

Jenny : "Ren-kun, ganbatte!"

Ichiya :*pose nungging karena ambeyennya kumat XD* "Harusnya daku yang tampil. Tapi apa mau dikata, daku udah maju pas pertama. Men"

Hibiki : "Tapi jangan khawatir Ichiya-san. Ren kan pinter banget akting 'gituan'. Jangan lupa, doi tuh aktor bokep sejati yang pernah menuai kontroversi gara-gara akting vulgarnya di film 'Gairah Sundel Bolong & Perjaka' " *nepuk-nepuk pundak Ren*

Eve : "Betul tuh. Gue aja kagum"

Ren : "Cih, emang ntar di panggung ada akting 'gituan' apa? Dan juga, loe semua gak ngerasain gimana jijiknya ngelakuin adegan panas sama sosok Sundel Bolong yang genit n nafsuan banget" *mual-mual nginget adegan yang dilakoninya beberapa tahun silam*

Ichiya : "Ren-kun, berjuanglah men!" *masih pose nungging, nempelin tulisan 'GANBATTE REN-KUN!' di pantat baunya XD*

Bob : "Aich, akting Ren-kun yang itu ya? Jadi horny pas ngeliat tubuh Ren-kun yang bugil di ranjang. Achhh, eiki mau dunk?" *cuih, onta jantan aja belum tentu nafsu sama lekong kaya loe!*

LAMA SEKALI

Lyon : "Gue yang tampil. Hn, tenang aja" *jalan sok cool ke tengah stadion*

Toby : "KALO GAK MENANG ATI-ATI DI PUTER-PUTER SAMA OBABA LHO!"

Yuka : *nyekek leher Toby* "Berisiikkk! Tombol volume loe dimana sih? Kaya radio jaman belanda aja yang gak ada tombol volumenya"

Jura : "Lyon, jangan lupa ayat 55 surat Santo Spirtus untuk bekal percaya diri loe di panggung ntar"

Lyon : *mendadak berhenti, terus noleh ke tuh botak sesat* "Yang suruh mengalahkan musuh dengan tempelengan kan?"

Jura : *geleng-geleng* "Bukan. Dengan menyembelihnya"

Chelia : "Hiyyy, Jura-san kaya tukang jagal aja pake sembelih-sembelih segala"

Obaba : *lagi tidur karena darah tingginya kumat. makanya, jangan marah-marah terus ya mbah putri!*

REMPONG TUWIR

Alexei : "Nalpuding!"

Nalpuding : "Siap tuan!" *pose hormat bendera*

Alexei : "Kalo posisi desa kita gak naik tiga tingkat, nih..." *nunjukin alat gore terbarunya. alat pencabut bulu kemaluan yang masih disegel alias bergaransi XD*

Nalpuding : "KYAAAAA!" *njerit ala bences. ngeri pas ngeliat Flare sama Kurohebi yang sekarat 3 hari 3 malem setelah disiksa sama Alexei pake alat penggelitik dubur sama alat peremas buah zakar*

FERI TUWIR B

Juvia : "Anu, ini siapa yang maju?" *celingak-celinguk*

Gajeel : "Gak tau, gak ngurus" *tiduran sambil sibuk ngitung bulu keteknya*

Mirajane : "Laxus, loe yang maju ya" *masang wajah imut binti amit-amit*

Siegrain : Xus, kalo loe gak maju gue gamprat pake sikat WC baru tau rasa!" *Mystogannya udah mbalik jadi si horror Siegrain*

Laxus : "Iya-iya, galak amat. Harusnya loe tuh yang maju. Kepribadian ganda eh tiga kan pinter akting artinya" *jalan lesu ke arah tengah stadion*

Makarov : "CHIDORI!" *masih asik akting jurus Uchiha Sasugeng yang sering digunain buat nyalain listrik pas pemadaman di FTV favoritnya*

MACAN OMPONG

Orga : "Di antara Rufus, Sting, Rogue, siapa yang mau maju?"

Minerva : "Harusnya gue yang maju geblek! Gue punya julukan ratu akting pas di SD dulu" *masang muka goblok tapi sombong XD*

Rogue : "Emang loe jadi apa dulu pret?"

Minerva : "Dulu tuh gue sering akting di teater jadi orang lewat"

Sting : "Jyahahaha, jadi orang lewat aja bangga" *meletin lidah, nepuk pantatnya ke arah tuh cewek goblok tapi sombong*

Jiemma : "Mineervaaa! Kalo peringkat kita turun setingkat, gue balikin loe ke perut nyak loe!" *nodongin golok ke tuh cewek*

Minerva : "Lho beh, bukannya nyak udah mokad dipaksa kerja rodi mbenerin saluran septitank terus kecemplung sama babeh?"

Jiemma : "Ya maksud gue kalo gitu loe balik ke perut nyak loe ke alam kubur gitu" *senyum ala dajjal*

Minerva : "WAAAAAAAAA!" *tereak histeris*

"Ya, karena seluruh peserta udah ngumpul nyok kita semua jelasin pertandingannya. Sederhana aja, loe tinggal akting sebisa loe dan ntar kita langsung nilai. Semakin akting loe mirip alias gak OOC, semakin tinggi poinnya. Paham?" Tanya pak Parmin alias Chapati Lola.

Kedelapan peserta Goblok Maniak Games ngangguk-ngangguk, entah paham atau kagak soale otak mereka tuh melompong semua.

"Dan gue akan njelasin loe-loe pada akan memainkan peran di cerita apa. Ini diaaa..." Yajima mencet tombol, layar tancep yang barusan dibetulin tiba-tiba nyala.

**SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS**

**Erza Scarlet **sebagai **Erzabob Squarepants**

**War Cry **sebagai **Wargary**

**Kagura Mikazuchi **sebagai **Kaguratrick Star**

**Ren Akatsuki **sebagai **Renward Tentacle**

**Lyon Vastia **sebagai **Lyon Crab**

**Nalpuding **sebagai **Mrs. Nalpudingpuff**

**Laxus Dreyar **sebagai **Laxusmaid Man**

**Minerva Orland **sebagai **Minervaboy**

Erza : "Gu..gue akting ja..jadi orang idiot?" *kaya loe gak biasanya idiot za*

War Cry : "Huaaa..huaaa" *ni orang lagi nangisss mulu bisanya*

Kagura : "GUE JADI ORANG AUTIS KAYA PATRICK STAR?" *kejang-kejang mendadak*

Ren : "Alamak, demi sempak kucelnya Ichiya-san. Gue yang humble n down to earth akting jadi orang sombongnya selangit gitu?" *humble-humble, umbel lha iya XD*

Lyon : "Apa gunanya nginget-nginget ayat 55 surat Santo Spirtus wejangan tuh botak sesat?"

Nalpuding : "Gue lagi, gue gak tau Spongebob tuh apaan. Mrs Puff itu siapa ya? Maklum, gue harus numpang di balai desa kalo nonton tipi" *ngaku kalo doi tuh primitip banget*

Laxus : "PENJAHAT! PENJAHAATTT!" *udah menghayati peran rupanya doi XD*

Minerva : "Gue harus beradu akting sama cowok dongo kaya gini?" *nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Laxus*

"Paham kan? Gue sekarang akan bertindak sebagai narator'ttebayo' Persiapkan diri kalian. Dan...MULAI!" Naruto mulai mbacain naskahnya.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Pada pagi hari yang cerah di Bikini Bottom, tepatnya di jalan keong racun tempat Erzabob, Kaguratrick, dan Renward tinggal.

Erza, Kagura, Ren, sama War Cry naik ke panggung.

TOOOOONNNNNN! *suara alarm khas Spongebob. tapi disini terbuat dari klakson tronton bekas*

"Gue siap, gue siap, gue siap!" Erzabob nongol dari rumah kardus berbentuk nanas yang sengaja disiapin buat properti lomba XD

"Selamat pagi Wargary!" Erzabob nepuk-nepuk War Cry yang lagi nungging, diem aja di depan rumah kardusnya.

"Guk guk guk"

Yajima : "Woy, Gary itu suaranya meong-meong. Bukan guk guk kaya anjing songong"

Terus Erzabob jalan ke rumahnya Kaguratrick yang ternyata disitu adalah dibawah meja rombeng.

tok..tok..tok *Erzabob ngetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja tempat Kaguratrick ngorok*

"Kaguratrick, ayo main. udah pagi nih"

Wargary ngikutin dari belakang, masih tetep nungging sambil berjalan *susah author jamin XD*

"Gu gu eh meoongg" Wargary nyengir sotoy.

GUBRAKKK! *mejanya njomplang, Kaguratrick nongol dan Erzabob njungkel kejomplangan meja XD*

"Wuahahaha, indahnya Bikini Bottom" Ucap Kaguratrick tapi sayang, mukanya masih datar walau ucapannya udah rada sinting.

Erzabob ngelus-ngelus jidatnya yang benjol gara-gara kejedot meja "Amsyong loe Kaguratrick! Gue jadi nonor kaya gini"

"Eh, ada masterBob rupanya"

Pak presenter : "Erzabob, bukannya masterBob atuh. Loe pikun apa emang gak mudheng jalan ceritanya sih?" *njambak-njambak wig punk rocknya karena prustasi*

Master Bob mendadak mendapatkan kembali kejantanannya.

"Ayo mencari ubur-ubur Kaguratrick" Erza nyodorin sebuah jaring yang entah di dapetkan dari mana.

"Mencari ubur-ubur? Mencari belut dongo" Sewot Kaguratrick.

"Ubur-ubur" *Erzabob ninju oppainya Kaguratrick*

"Belut" *Kaguratrick nendang pukinya Erzabob*

"Ubur-ubur!"

"Cacing!"

"Hah? Tadi belut sekarang cacing?" *njambak rambutnya Kaguratrick*

"Belut sama cacing ya gapapa lah" *nyolok matanya Erzabob*

"Meong, ulet kali" *ya elah, Wargary malah ngomong XD*

"Ya udah, gue mau cari ubur-ubur sendiri. Wululululul!" Erzabob ngelonyor pergi sambil loncat-loncat gaje, terus lidahnya dimelet-meletin n diputer-puter sampe jigongnya mancrot. Kaya gayanya Spongebob itu loh XD

"Cih, dasar cewek imbisil!" Kata Kaguratrick.

Naruto : "Woyyy, sejak kapan si idiot Patrick bisa sewot sinis banget kaya gitu'ttebayo?" *ngelempar mangkok bekas ramennya ke panggung*

Selanjutnya, siang hari di warung makan khusus menjual bakwan legendaris bernama Krusty Krab.

"Duit-duit, datanglah ke papa" Lyonkrab jalan masuk properti warung-warungan.

"Hmm, indahnya nggoreng bakwan" Renward senyam-senyum najis sambil nggoreng bakwan yang udah pada gosong.

Yajima : "Loe kalo jadi Squidward jangan kebanyakan senyum!"

Lyonkrab ndeketin Renward yang lagi mbuang bakwan gosongnya ke tempat sampah "Ciaciacia, kenapa loe mbuang bakwannya Renward?"

Renward nengok "Hah? Ini soalnya udah pada gosong mbah"

"Oh gitu toh. Bagus-bagus. Nih gue kasih cinderamata bulu ketek gue. Taruh di saku, besoknya jadi duit"

Renward nyengir gila.

Pak presenter : "Wah-wah-wah, parah nih. Tuan Krab tuh gak dermawan kaya gitu geblek. Yah walau ngasihnya cuma bulu ketek, tapi doi tuh kikirnya tingkat Dewa Jashin. Terus, loe jadi Squidward jangan kebanyakan nyengir gitu. Kaya Spongebob aja loe" *geleng-geleng ngeliat kualitas akting peserta Goblok Maniak Games yang nista semua*

Di sebuah panti jompo tempat aki-aki dan nini-nini bernama Shady Shoals.

'Cih, masa gue harus akting jadi partner cowok tolol kaya gini sih?' Batin Minervaboy yang lagi asik duduk di samping Laxusmaid Man yang kaya biasa, lagi bobok.

tok..tok..tok *pintu ruang itu diketok*

"PENJAHAT1 PENJAHAATTT!"

Laxusmaid Man tepar digetok Minervaboy pake vas bunga gara-gara tuh cewek kebudekan.

Minervaboy ngehampirin pintu properti.

ceklek...

"Minervaboy, loe belom lulus ujian macul di sawah edisi kedua" Ujar Mrs. Nalpudingpuff yang tiba-tiba aja ngomong begitu pintu kebuka.

"Hah? Sejak kapan gue yang ceritanya udah aki-aki gini ikut ujian macul di sawah edisi kedua?"

Naruto : "Waduh, si Nalpuding ini bener-bener OOC banget. Loe gak pernah nonton Spongebob apah?"

"Gue gak tau apa Spongebob lah orang gue nonton tipi aja seminggu tiga kali. Itu aja di balai desanya kades Ivan" Sewot Nalpuding.

Tiba-tiba Laxusmaid Man njambak rambutnya Minervaboy, terus naruh tuh cewek di jok kendaraan andalan mereka.

"Ayo kita basmi penjahat. Aktifkan sepeda onthel tak terlihat!" Tuh cowok geblek nggenjot sepeda bututnya yang ada Minervaboy dibelakangnya.

"Mending gue akting jadi orang lewat daripada akting jadi aki-aki sarap bareng dia" Minervaboy heboh sendiri.

Sedangkan Nalpudingpuff ngejar-ngejar Minervaboy yang udah bablas "Woy, loe juga belom lulus ujian manjat pohon rambutan woy!"

Selesai.

Pak presenter : *speechless. gak tau mau ngomong apa. wig punknya rontok XD*

Yajima : "Hoahmmm, langsung aja nyok kita liat papan skornya" *mencet tombol layar tancep*

Naruto : *udah pulang saking betenya*

**GOBLOK MANIAK GAMES/DAY MAHO N BAU (HARI KEDUA)**

**1) FERI TUWIR A 18 poin**

**2) MACAN OMPONG 18 poin**

**3) DUGONG HEEL 16 poin**

**4) FERI TUWIR B 15 poin**

**5) ASU SEKAWAN 13 poin**

**6) LAMA SEKALI 12 poin**

**7) BLUE KUDA LUMPING 11 poin**

**8) REMPONG TUWIR 6 poin**

"Wululululul" Erza masih melet-meletin lidah, kebawa akting tadi XD

War Cry nangis-nangis terharu. Baru kali ini desanya yang selalu terbelakang masuk posisi 5 besar. Kgoblokannya gak sia-sia XD

"MENDING GUE AKTING JADI TUKANG BECAK DARIPADA AKTING JADI PATRICK IDIOT KAYA GITU!" *tapi tadi loe buktinya menghayati peran?*

Ren no komen. Masuk ke tribun peserta yang udah disambut Ichiya dengan tulisan 'WELCOME' di pantatnya XD

Lyon bersyukur karena hari ini Obaba darah tingginya kumat. Kalo gak, muter 100 puteran di komidi puter siap-siap!

"TIDAAAKKK! BULU KEMALUANKU YANG GAGAAHHH!" Nalpuding segera ngibrit begitu ngeliat Alexei nyopot segel alat barunya yang gak kalah sadisnya dari kemarin XD

"PENJAHAATTT! PENJAHAATTT!" Laxus masih nggenjot sepeda onthelnya walau pertandingan udah rampung XD

"Cepet turunin gue dongo!" Minerva yang masih di bangku belakang tereak-tereak panik.

"Yah, itulah pertandingan hari ini penonton yang udik sekalian. Tetap pantengin terus fic ini ya. Hanya di..." Pak presenter nyodorin micnya ke penonton.

Penonton : "DAY MAHO N BAUUU!"

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Hehehe, chapter 5 selesai juga.**

**See you in chapter 6. Jaa!**


	6. Lomba Masak Bagian Pertama

**DISCLAIMER : Hiro Mashima**

**RATE : T (Tua)**

**WARNING : SEKUEL 'FERI TUWIR'. FULL OOC, ABSURD, ABAL, GAJE, KOPLAK, BAU, MERUSAK MATA, RAWAN SIPILIS, GANGGUAN KEHAMILAN DAN JANIN, DAN SEGALA KATA-KATA PLUS ISTILAH ACAK ADUT LAINNYA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~**Lomba Masak~**

"Pemirsa yang tidak terhormat sekalian, ketemu lagi dengan saya pak presenter alias Chapati Lola a. k. a Parmin Sukento di hari keempat apa..." Nyodorin mic bututnya ke arah para penonton.

"GOBLOK MANIAK GAMEESSS!"

"Wokeh. Yajima-san, bagaimana kabar anda hari ini? Apakah baik? Apakah kemarin-kemarin mencari rongsoknya lancar Yajima-san?"

"Zzz..grookkk..zzz...grookkk" Nih aki bau tanah kuburan malah asik tidur.

Pak presenter nowel-nowel lubang idung tuh aki tua pake jempol kakinya XD

"Zzz...kok oppai Jenny-chan bau bangke kaya gini..zzz" Yajima melek kemudian.

"Yajima-san, acaranya udah mulai lho" Kata pak presenter dengan jempol kaki yang masih nempel di lobang idung tuh mbah-mbah.

"DUBUR KUDA! Holy shit! Gue lagi ngimpi nyium oppainya Jenny terus bau bangke celurut gak taunya kaki loe ya Parmin?" Mbah Yajima nonjok idung tuh presenter abal sampe bengep.

"A..duu..duhh. Karena Yajima-san nya udah bangkit dari kubur, kita mulai saja pertandingannya. Sebelum ntuh, akan gue kenalin bintang tamu kita hari ini. Karena hari ini akan diadain lomba masak, maka akan gue sambit eh sambuuttt...Sanji dari fandom tetanggaaa!" Pak presenter noleh ke kursi reyot paling kanan tapi disitu gak ada apa-apa.

Gak taunya Sanji lagi ngabsen satu per satu peserta cewek yang cakep-cakep di tribun peserta.

"Erza-chuan sama Lucy-swuan, kalian berdua mau gak ntar malem kencan di pinggir empang sama abang cakep ini?" Tuh alis muter lagi asik nyiumin tangannya Erza sama Lucy.

"Purgatory armor!"

JDUAKKK! Sanji kelempar ke tribun sebelah setelah digetok sama kentongannya purgatory armor.

"Jenny sayang, abang Sanji masih jomblo loch" Meluk pinggangnya Jenny, terus nyari-nyari kesempatan buat ngelus pantatnya XD

"KYAAAAA!"

"Trimens, hajar pria flamboyan yang membuat Jenny-san ketakutan seperti ini men" Perintah Ichiya pake efek sparkle. Sedetik kemudian, Sanji sukses digotong sama Trimens dan dilempar ke tengah stadion.

Tapi Sanji belum ngabsen peserta cewek yang lain.

"Mirajane yang cuantik nan imyut sama Juvia yang sekseh, abang Mr. Prince bisa mbikinin masakan yang uenaakkk tenan loch"

Mirajane garuk-garuk oppai, Juvia malah sibuk mantengin Gray yang nun jauh di tribun sono.

Laxus ndeket "Siegrain..."

Dalam sekejap, Siegrain yang terkenal maniak nan ekstrim langsung masukin tuh playboy ke karung bekas pupuk kandang terus ditendang sampe guling-guling nyampe ke tempatnya Macan Ompong.

"Minerva-chan yang sadis tapi hot, abang ganteng ini kayaknya cocok banget loh sama situ" Sanji langsung nunduk dan nyium tangannya pake merem-merem.

'Snif..snif..kok tangannya bau ikan asin sih? Terus kasar-kasar gini kaya tangan kuli, besar lagi' Sanji melek perlahan.

Minerva ada disampingnya. Yang didepannya itu Jiemma! *MODAR! XD*

"Kalo loe mau kawin sama Minerva, syaratnya loe harus ngerelain anggota tubuh loe ilang dulu" Ucap tuh kades serem sembari nyengir ala Dajjal.

"GYAAAAA!" Sanji ngibrit kenceng banget balik ke kursinya.

"Sanji-san, apakah anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya pak presenter sambil mbetulin posisi wig mbah Suripnya yang menceng.

"Baik-baik moyang loe Godzilla? Tau kaya gini ndadak tanya lagi?" Protes tuh alis muter yang mukanya udah pucet kaya mayit.

Mbah Yajima ngambil alih acara "Kaya biasa. Karena lombanya udah ngerti apa, kita kasih waktu 5 menit buat ngerembug siapa peserta yang akan maju. Silahkan"

FERI TUWIR A

Erza : "Natsu sama Gray, diantara loe siapa yang mau maju hari ini?"

Natsu&Gray : "GUE!" *ngelirik sinis satu sama lain*

Lucy : "Udah suit aja biar adil begok" *kipas-kipas pake kutangnya karena kepanasan*

Wendy : "Iya bener. Suit aja tuh" *sibuk mbaca buku Hello Kitty Adventure Sex volume 2 XD*

Natsu : "Wokeh, nyok siapa takut" *nge'fuck' ke arah Gray*

Gray : "Sekali aja ya. Gak boleh ada siaran ulang" *thumb down ke arah Natsu*

Erza : "Siap? Mulai!"

Natsu kelingking, Gray malah kosong.

Natsu : "Wakakakakak, gue menang" *ketawa iblis*

Gray geleng-geleng, terus melorotin resletingnya dan ngeluarin 'sesuatu' XD

Gray : "Loe kelingking? Gue telunjuk. Menang. Hyohohoho" *ketawa sarap*

Erza : *jijik campur nepsong ngeliat 'telunjuknya' Gray XD*

Lucy : "OMG!" *tepar*

Wendy : *ditandu ke ruang kesehatan karena nadinya melemah*

Makarov : "Kalo gue tetep kelingking dong?" *ngebuka celana kolor buluknya, terus ngintip 'itu'nya yang walau tegang tapi gedhenya gak lebih dari kelingking XD*

ASU SEKAWAN

Novally : "Gue yang tampil songong!" *nggebrak meja*

Semmes : "Gue anjeeng!" *nggebrak palanya Rocker XD*

Semmes ditempeleng Rocker sedetik kemudian.

War Cry : "Hiks..hiks..emang loe berdua bisa ngapain?"

Novally : "Gue bisa masak aer" *nepuk dada karena bangga*

Semmes : "Gue bisa masak nasi aking" *nepuk pantatnya Rocker sampe dikira maho XD*

Semmes ditonjok Rocker sedetik kemudian.

Bachuss : "Hik, sayang Yeager lagi mencret. Harusnya doi hik yang maju karena bisa masak enak hik" *teler bir campur minyak kayu putih XD*

Rocker : "Ya udah. Semmes aja yang maju walau cuma bisa masak nasi aking"

Novally nangis kejer bareng War Cry dipojokan.

Goldmine : "Nasi aking buatan Semmes gak kalah enaknya sama nasi basi lho" *jyah, muji apa ngejek nih?*

DUGONG HEEL

Kagura : "Milliana aja yang tampil" *nunjuk-nunjuk idungnya Milliana*

Risley : "Arania aja" *nunjuk-nunjuk kupingnya Arania*

Beth : "Kalian berdua emang pinter masak ya?"

Arania : "Gue bisa masak apa aja. Dari siomay, nasi goreng, cap cay, terus bebek peking..."

Kagura : "Tapi semuanya gosong dan tak layak makan kan?"

Arania : "I..iya" *nunduk pasrah, auranya surem*

Risley : "Kalo Milliana gak gosong sih, tapi juga gak mateng alias masih mentah"

Yah, sama aja bo'ong mereka berdua.

Kagura : "Milliana aja dah. Kalo mentah masih bisa dimatengin, tapi kalo gosong udah gak bisa dimatengin lagi" *tumbeennn banget ada peserta yang otaknya jalan kaya gini*

BLUE KUDA LUMPING

Ichiya : "Parampam cucuruuu parampam cucuruuu, u yeah" *njetik-njetikan jarinya sembari jalan mundur*

Hibiki : "J untuk Jangan duakan aku Jenny!" *ngebuka bajunya terus nampilin punggung berpanunya yang tertulis huruf J disitu XD*

Eve : "E untuk Enaknya dicium olehmu Jenny" *mepet Hibiki. terus nampilin punggung berjerawatnya yang tertulis huruf E*

Ren : "N untuk Nikmatnya tubuh indahmu Jenny" *mepet Eve. terus nampilin punggung itemnya yang tertulis huruf N*

Bob : "N lagi buat Nikah sama aku yuk Jenny-chan, ich" *mepet Ren sampe tuh cowok merinding. terus nampilin punggung berlemaknya yang menjijikan yang tertulis huruf N lagi XD*

Ichiya : "Y untuk Yang bernama Jenny, berjuanglah atas nama cinta. Men!" *ngangkat kedua tangannya ke udara miring, tubuh lurus jadi keliatan dari belakang kaya huruf Y*

Tapi sayang, orangnya udah pergi dari situ sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Kasihannn ni orang lima XD

~Syuu Syuuu~ *angin berhembus*

LAMA SEKALI

Obaba : "JURAAAAA!" *darah tingginya udah baikan kayaknya*

Jura " *ngusap-ngusap kumisnya* "Amitaba. Serahkan semuanya pada Dewa kita semua, Jashin-sama"

Yuka : "Emang Jura pinter masak apa by?" *bisik ke kuping Toby*

Toby : "JURA MASAKANNYA UEENAAKKK LHOOO!"

Yuka : *kelenger. congeknya keluar semua XD*

Toby langsung digamprat sama Lyon pake tong sampah biar mingkem.

Lyon : "Setau gue sih masakannya Jura lumayan enak"

Chelia : "Emang dia masak apa waktu itu?" *masang muka penasaran*

Lyon : "Masak apa aja bisa sih. Tapi itu jeleknya. Pas nyalain kompor doa dulu, ngiris bawang ritual dulu, nyampurin bumbu semedi dulu, nyiapin piring doa lagi. Masak ayam goreng yang cuma 15 menit bisa jadi 3 jam gara-gara sifat sok sucinya itu"

Chelia : *nepuk jidat*

REMPONG TUWIR

Alexei : "Obra, sini loe"

Tuh manusia mirip ondel-ondel ndeket.

Alexei : "Loe maju" *ni orang gak bisa ngancem-ngancem wong Obranya aja kaya bukan manusia*

Obra jalan ke tengah stadion.

FERI TUWIR B

Juvia : "Menang ya Mirajane!" *loncat-loncat kegirangan*

Laxus : "Gue yakin loe bisa menang. Loe kalo gak salah pernah juara lomba masak kan?"

Mirajane : "Ahh, gue jadi malu" *senyam-senyum nista*

Gajeel : "Tapi masakan bikinannya tuh ekstrim semua. Semur kecoa lah, tumis ikan sapu-sapu, nasi goreng kodok ngorek, sama terakhir menu terbaru di Salero Bundo tuh rendang anus babi hutan" *geleng-geleng pasrah*

Laxus : "Tapi loe doyan banget semur kecoa sama rendang tikus buatannya kan?"

Gajeel mingkem.

Jellal : "Mari Mirajane yang cantik dan rupawan, naik ke punggung gue. Biar gue antar" *senyum khas pria budiman. pose nungging kaya orang mau main kebo-keboan*

Mirajane menuju ke tengah stadion menunggang Jellal yang baik nan rajin menabung XD

Makarov : "Rendhyang anyhuss babhi hutyhan enyakk lochh" *sambil ngelahap seporsi menu terbaru di warungnya XD*

MACAN OMPONG

Sting : "Gue mau maju kalo Natsu-san mau"

Orga : "Siapa yang suruh loe maju sekarang. Ge'er amat nih kuli panggul"

Sting nyengir malu.

Jiemma : "Minerva, bawain gue masakan bikinannya Sting, Rogue, sama Rufus. Cepet!" *melotot-melotot*

Minerva : "Nih beh" dalem atinya *mati keselek tau rasa loe! jangan lupa masuk nereka jahanam sekalian beh, nyahahahaha*

Jiemma : *makan masakan tempe bongkrek buatan Sting* "Cih, mending gue makan batu nisan daripada makan masakan ini. Gak enak!" *ngelempar ke mukanya Sting*

Sting : *melorotin celana sama mbuka bajunya*

Jiemma : "Bocah sontoloyo! Siapa yang suruh loe bugil kaya Yukino di episode..episode..berapa ya?" *garuk-garuk pala bolotnya*

Minerva : "165 judulnya Jiemma yang teraniaya beh" *Minerva nyengir gila*

Jiemma : "Iya itu. 165 yang berjudul Jiemma yang ter...BOCAH GENDHENG!" *melintir telinganya anaknya sampe merah*

Terus tuh dukun sableng ngelanjutin nyicip makanan berikutnya.

Jiemma : "Ini lagi. Tahu bacem apa ini? Pait sama item wujudnya" *nginjek tuh tahu bacem sampe penyet*

Rufus : "Itu tahu emang sengaja gue campurin arang kades"

Rufus nyungsep ke bawah meja setelah di tempeleng Jiemma XD

Jiemma : "Hmmm. Ini nih rada mending. Loe lumayan pinter masak ya Rogue" *ngacungin jempolnya abis nyicipin roti sus buatan Rogue*

Rogue : 'Untung aja tuh kades gila gak tau kalo isi susnya gue bikin dari ingus sama jigong gue, hehehe'

"Yosh, karena seluruh peserta telah berkumpul maka kita lanjtukan saja acaranya. Saatnya penjelasan pertandingannya. Sanji-san..." Pak presenter nengok ke Sanji.

"CEWEK-CEWEK SEFIORE, KENALIN GUE SANJI DARI FANDOM ONE PIECE. COWOK PALING KECE BADAI ULALA SE FANDOM ITU. KUAT, GENTLEMAN, TERUS..." Dibekep mbah Yajima pake sampah softex hasil jarahannya biar tuh cowok diem.

"Ehm..ehm, biar guye aja yang njelasin. Kalian semua liat kan di panggung ada 8 kompor beserta bahan-bahan yang ada? Nah, entar kalian berdelapan ngambil nomer urut buat nentuin masakan yang bakal dibuat" Jelas mbah Yajima.

Seorang petugas Goblok Maniak Games ngehampirin kedelapan peserta. Terus pas udah sampe, dadah-dadah sama nebar kissbe ke arah kamera.

"Woy, ini gue ####### *nama disensor* pak bu mbah budhe pakdhe. Gue nongol di tipi" Jiah, si ####### ini udik bin ndeso banget yak? XD

Gray dkk ngambil nomer urut yang masih ketutup.

"Buka sekarang" Perintah mbah Yajima.

Gray 7, Semmes 2, Milliana 5, Jenny 8, Jura 1, Obra 6, Mirajane 3, terakhir Rogue 4.

Yajima mencet tombol layar tancep.

**1) Sup Betis Balita**

**2) Semur Jengkol Afrika**

**3) Rendhang Bekicot**

**4) Nasi Goreng Pimitif**

**5) Kucing Bakar Madu**

**6) Buah Zakar Kerbau Rebus**

**7) Cicak Penyet Saus Sperma**

**8) Sate Babi Ngepet Perjaka**

"Haleluya-haleluya, nomer 1 itu nomernya Tuhanku. Dewa Jashin-sama, amitaba kosong adalah isi isi adalah melompong" *langsung semedi di TKP*

"2 adalah nomer keberuntungan. Coblos Semmes!" *ini bukan pilkada om XD*

"Gue sih udah biasa bikin masakan ekstrim kuliner kaya gitu" *Mirajane ngelus dada lega*

'Nasi goreng primitif itu nasi goreng yang dibikin pake peralatan dapur primitif atau dibikin sama orang yang primitif?' *nomer dua lebih cocok untuk loe nak XD*

"Nyawww, mending gue masak sup betis balita daripada masak kucing hewan kesayangan gue" *nangis gulung-gulung*

Obra mantuk-mantuk.

"Ini cicak penyet pake sperma gue sausnya apa?" *heran campur jijik*

"KYAAA! Sate babi ngepet perjaka tuh kaya gimana sih?" *Jenny merinding disko*

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Nyohohoho, selesai juga chapter 6 ini.**

**See you in chapter 7 ya!**


	7. Lomba Masak Bagian Kedua

**DISCLAIMER : Hiro Mashima**

**RATE : T (Tua)**

**WARNING : SEKUEL 'FERI TUWIR'. FULL OOC, ABSURD, ABAL, GAJE, KOPLAK, BAU, MERUSAK MATA, RAWAN SIPILIS, GANGGUAN KEHAMILAN DAN JANIN, DAN SEGALA KATA-KATA PLUS ISTILAH ACAK ADUT LAINNYA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Lomba Masak Bagian Kedua~**

Kebetulan lomba masaknya diadain serempak, maksudnya kedelapan peserta masaknya bareng-bareng gitu loh. Mau tau kaya apa aksi mereka kedelapan? Nyok kita liat bareng-bareng...

**Sup Betis Balita By Jura Neekis**

"Bismilahirahmanirahim. Demi nama Dewa Jashin yang agung nan sentosa sehat waras, gue mulai kegiatan masak ini. Amien" Tuh botak mulai nyalain kompornya. Tapi karena kebagian kompor minyak tanah, doi gak bisa mulai dengan cepet.

Begitu kompor udah nyala, doi langsung nyiapin bahan-bahan sama bumbu-bumbunya. Di meja ada bumbu-bumbu dapur, minyak, sama yang paling penting bahan utama. Betis balita! *wuidih, sereemmm*

"Amitaba, demi botaknya biksu Tong yang gak kalah kinclongnya sama botak gue. Ini betis balita dapetnya gimana ya?" Jura nengok ke arah pak presenter. "Woy Parmin! Loe sama kru Goblok Maniak Games dapet ni bahan darimana?" *sambil ngacung-ngacungin betis balita yang darahnya masih ngucur dikit. para penonton muntah-muntah di tempat XD*

"Oh itu? Kebetulan kru GMG tetangganya ada yang mutilasi anaknya sendiri. Jadi besoknya langsung diambil potongan betisnya terus di freezer biar gak bau. Maap ya kalo itu bikin loe jijik Jura" Nunduk-nunduk ke arah sang pemuka agama sesat.

Jura ngelus-ngelus jenggotnya yang panjangnya kaya Anyer-Penarukan "Oalah. Harusnya tuh kita nyulik balita yang masih fresh, cewek kalo bisa. Yang penting jangan bencong, gak boleh. Terus potong kakinya di tempat, buang ke tempat sampah mayatnya. Sesuai firman Jashin-sama"

Pak presenter merinding disko XD

Lalu Jura ngelanjutin acara masaknya. Tapi sayang tuh botak geblek gak ngertos cara bikin sop yang baik dan gak freak kaya apa. Jadinya pancinya diisi sama minyak sampai rada penuh *harusnya kan air*, terus dipanasin.

"Jagalah konti, harus kau kotori" Sambil nyemplungin betis balita ke dalem panci berisi minyak. "Jagalah puki, birahi daku ini" Nguleg-uleg bumbu-bumbu pake botaknya XD. "Bila hati kian kotor" Nyemplungin bumbu-bumbu ke dalem panci. "Pikiran pun kan ngelanjor" Ngaduk-aduk sop gajenya yang belum mateng bener. *nada lagunya Jagalah Hati*

Terus sembari nunggu sopnya mateng, doi semedi di samping kompor.

**Semur Jengkol Afrika By Semmes**

Tuh warga Asu Sekawan cuma bisa garuk-garuk ketek, masang muka tablo *tampang bloon*. Seumur-umur doi masak, paling pol nasi aking. Itu aja gak pernah enak *ya iyalah. masa ada nasi aking yang enak*

"Lah, masa bodo. Emang gue bodo dari sononya" *ngaku*

Doi nguleg bumbu-bumbu, niru Jura yang memang ada disampingnya. Terus nyalain kompor gas *kompornya rada mending, tabung gasnya tapi 1 kg XD*. Udah gitu, masukin air secukupnya ke wajan yang udah panas.

"Terus apalagi ya?" Ngelirik ke kumpulan jengkol yang baunya semerbak. "Aha!" Dicampurkannya jengkol itu ke dalem wajan, padahal belum dikupas *jyah, guoblok amat sih loe*.

"Biar enak dan mantep, gue kasih kecapnya full sama saos full" Dibuka tutup botol saos sama kecap, terus dicrotin semuanya sampe botolnya kosong *selain guoblok, doi gila juga*

Diaduk-aduk tuh semur jengkol yang bakal ngeracunin orang kalo dimakan sampe airnya meresap.

"Tapi maksudnya semur jengkol afrika, afrikanya apaan yak?" Celingak-celinguk kaya beruk ditulup. Tiba-tiba terbesit ide di otak lumutannya. Doi ngegambar bendera afrika di selembar kertas, terus di tempelin di samping piring yang nantinya jadi tempat menghidangkan *idenya pinter tapi songong*

"Syolololololo, selesai juga" *ketawa ala genderuwo*

**Rendang Bekicot By Mirajane**

"Sebenernya sih gue gampang bikinnya, tapi gue jijik sama bekicot" Gumam tuh cewek ubanan. Tiba-tiba aja...

"Mirajane-chan, abang Sanji-kyun siap buat nolong kok" Ni alis muter tau-tau udah ada disitu.

"Ahh, yang bener?" Sok genit.

Sanji mantuk-mantuk, mukanya udah kaya om-om senang "Iya kok. Yuk mariii"

Sementara Mira lagi nyiapin bumbu-bumbu sama santan, tuh koki mesum sibuk ngeluarin bekicot-bekicot dari cangkangnya.

"Udah nih Mira-chuan. Tinggal dicampurin nih daging-daging bekicotnya ke dalem wajan berisi bumbu" Sanji ngeces, ngendus-endus leher kakaknya Elfman kaya Ichiya.

"Ya udah, sini gue masukin. Makasih ya Sanji"

"Eit, tapi ada upahnya loh" *masang evil smirk*

"Apaan?" Tanya Mirajane lagi.

"Abang bantuin masak ya?"

Si cewek tua sebelum muda cuma bisa narik napas pasrah.

Sanji bukan mbantuin masukin bumbu apa ngaduk-aduk rendang bekicot, malah mbantuin megangin tangan Mirajane masak dari belakang. Sambil grepe-grepe gitu *hohoh, ni playboy emang*

Sanji : "Mira-chuan, bapakmu direktur bank ya?" *grepe-grepe pantatnya*

Mirajane : "Gak. Bapakku udah mati lama" *mulai kesel*

Penonton : "WUUUUU!"

Sanji : "Emm, ibu kamu pasti sekarang udah bahagia jadi bidadari surga nemenin bapakmu" *ngelus-elus perut Mirajane*

Mirajane : "Gak. Ibuku masih idup" *mukanya merah karena mangkel*

Penonton : "BOOOOO!"

Mirajane : "Sanji-kun, kalo diibaratin hewan kamu tuh mirip bekicot tau" *nengok kebelakang, tersenyum manis*

Sanji : "Hah? Kenapa? Hmmm, pasti sama-sama pelan tapi pasti ya?" *ketawa-ketiwi*

Mirajane : "Enggak. Sama-sama bikin aku jijik" *nampol pipi tuh cowok dari fandom tetangga pake spatula panas*

Sanji : "AMSYOONNGGG!" *semaput. segera ditandu oleh petugas*

Penonton : "YEEAAHHH!"

**Nasi Goreng Primitif By Rogue Cheney**

Rogue emang cukup sering bikin masakan. Tapi baru pernah kali ini masak tanpa bumbu-bumbu yang layak.

"Sempak Ultraman! Jadi maksudnya nasi goreng primitif ntuh nasi goreng tanpa bumbu-bumbu?" Ngeliatin bahan-bahan yang cuma ada nasi, minyak dikit, kecap dikit, sama garem.

"Maksudnya primitif berarti jaman nenek moyang gue tuh bikin nasi gorengnya cuma pake bumbu-bumbu seadanya toh" Nyalain tungku sampe-sampe mukanya gosong XD. "Anjeenggg!"

Terus doi masukin minyak sama nasi, terus dicampurin sama kecap dan garem. Tapi karena doi nganggep itu terlalu sederhana, doi punya inisiatif.

"Gimana kalo gue campurin ingus sama jigong gue biar kerasa sedep. Kades sableng itu aja doyan" Nyemprotin ingusnya sama ludah di wajan, terus diaduk-aduk lagi XD

"Ketek gue juga bisa jadi alternatif terasi ebi" Nyolek-nyolek kedua keteknya, terus dioles-oles burketnya ke nasi gorengnya yang hampir mateng XD

"Hehehe, moga-moga bisa menang" *nyengir sarap*

**Kucing Bakar Madu By Milliana**

"Huweeeee huwaaanggg, kenapa gue kebagian bikin kucing bakar sih?" Nangis meraung-raung meratapi seonggok kucing yang badannya udah compang-camping kaya bekas mokad ketabrak.

Digalinya tanah disekitar situ, terus digeletakin bangke kucingnya ke dalem tanah. Terus dikubur.

"Dengan seluruh angkasa raya memuji pahlawan negara" Nangisnya tambah kejer aja. "Nan gugur remaja diribaan bendera. bela nusa bangsa" Meluk-meluk gundukan tanah tempat kuburan bangke kucing itu.

Oalah, ini cewek disuruh masak malah mengheningkan cipta? (-_-)"

**Buah Zakar Kerbau Rebus By Obra**

Obra udah nyalain kompor, nyiapin panci sama aer dikit. Terus ditaruhnya buah zakar kerbau yang baunya naujubilah sama bentuknya bikin perut eneg kaya sembelit.

Sembari nunggu mateng, tuh ondel-ondel cuma jongkok di tempat kaya orang ilang.

Kesimpulannya, semua warga Rempong Tuwir bener-bener madesu (0_0)"

**Cicak Penyet Saus Sperma By Gray Fulbuster**

"Gila, gue gak abis pikir sama panitia lomba ini. Masa masakannya ada cicak penyet sih?" Sambil nyalain kompor. Terus doi naruh wajan di atas kompor, sama naruh minyaknya sekalian.

"Semuanya keliatan bisa ditolerir lah. Cuma satu yang gue bener-bener gak tau. Ini ntar saus sperma maksudnya gimana ya? Pake sperma gue gitu?" Masak segerombolan cicak di penggorengan.

Udah selesai, doi langsung berniat menyet-menyet cicaknya. "Tapi disini gak ada ulegan. Hmm, gue punya cara lain"

Gray mbuka sendal baunya, terus naruh beberapa cicak di bawah kakinya. "Hahaha, mumpung kaki gue belom cuci abis nginjek e'e kuda tadi malem. Mampus loe juru cicipnya!" *nginjek-injek cicak biar penyet pake ceker baunya XD*

"Pake ketek juga. Mumpung gue belom mandi dua hari, khukhukhu" *menyet-menyet beberapa cicak di keteknya XD*

"Terakhir, pake pantat gue. Jyahahaha!" *ngenjot-enjot beberapa cicak pake pantatnya XD*

Kini tinggal finishing. Dan yang satu ini Gray bener-bener gak punya alternatif lain.

Doi tengak-tengok kanan-kiri, terus masuk ke bawah meja. Buat ngapain? Ngapain lagi kalo bukan buat bikin sausnya XD

Gray melorotin celananya, terus ngeremes-remes 'anu'nya biar tegang. "Hadeuh, moga gak ada yang liat. Gue harus cepet 'ngeluarin' biar gak kentara, sekali-sekali ejakulasi dini gapapa lah. Hehehe"

Dengan berbekal sobekan majalah Hidayah Birahi dengan gambar model bugil Jenny Realeight yang kebetulan ada di saku celananya, Gray bergegas 'ritual'.

1 menit...

2 menit...

3 menit...

"Oh yeah Jenny, sorry foto loe jadi pelampiasan gue. Tapi ini demi poin buat Feri Tuwir. Ohh yes ohh ahhh" Pas spermanya mau keluar, tiba-tiba aja...

Seorang cewek ngelongok ke bawah meja. Dan itu...Jenny.

"Gray, gue minta tolong nyalain tungku sa..sat..ee"

Doi ngeliat Gray yang lagi jongkok mantengin sobekan majalah bergambar dirinya dengan celana melorot. Di bawah 'anu'nya ada sepiring cicak penyet XD

"KYAAAAA!" *Jenny njerit*

"GYAAAAA!" *Gray njerit*

PLAKKK! Gray tepar ditampong Jenny XD

**Sate Babi Ngepet Perjaka By Jenny Realeight**

Jenny sibuk ngelap keringetnya yang bercucuran abis mergokin Gray yang lagi bertingkah aneh-aneh barusan.

'Lupain lupain lupain yang barusan Jenny, ganbatte demi Blue Kuda Lumping!' Batinnya.

"Ini nyalain tungku satenya susah amat" Keluhnya.

Tiba-tiba "Jenny-swuan, abang Sanji-kyun disini loch" *muter-muter dengan mata lope-lope*

"Eh kebetulan, nyalain tungkunya tolong ya mang"

"Siap Jenny-swuan!" Sanji langsung segera nyalain tungku.

Jenny nyiapin tusuk-tusuknya. Terus doi ngeliat ke sampingnya, ada seonggok babi disono. Tapi yang bikin ngeri, mukanya orang tapi badannya babi XD

"Woy mbah Yajima, ini bener bahan masakannya?" Tereaknya ke arah tribun Juri.

"Bener kok Jenny yang cuakep" *ngedipin mata kanannya, bikin eneg aja nih aki satu ini*

"Tapi masa mukanya orang badannya babi kaya gini" *merinding, nunjuk-nunjuk ke muka tuh babi yang mirip orang. lidahnya melet, bibirnya memble, matanya setengah merem, ngeri lah pokoknya XD*

"Kemarin di deket rumahnya salah satu petugas ada babi ngepet yang ketangkep warga. Mungkin gara-gara lilinnya mati kali ya. Terus digebukin warga sampe gitu deh" Jelas mbah Yajima.

"Yajima-san, denger-denger yang ngelakuin praktek perbabi ngepetan itu Brain ya? Penjual otak-otak yang pinter ilmu hitam sama gila harta itu?" Tanya pak presenter.

"Ya gitu sih katanya. Kasihan ya, mungkin yang modar jadi babi ngepet itu anak tunggalnya"

Hayo, tau kan siapa yang jadi babi ngepet? Hohoho XD

"Sanji, tolong iris nih daging babi ngepet. Gue ntar mbakarnya aja" Perintah Jenny, terus doi muntah-muntah karena gak kuat ngeliat rupa tuh babi ngepet.

"Lho-lho, belum bobok bareng sama abang Sanji kok udah muntah-muntah duluan?"

Sedetik kemudian, kantong menyan tuh alis melingker sukses ditendang Jenny.

"MAAAKKK!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Ya saatnya kita para dewan juri melakukan penilaian. Mari Yajima-san, Sanji-san, kita cicipi satu per satu hidangan abnormal bikinan para peserta yang kelakuannya juga gak normal"

Dan ketiga juri Goblok Maniak Games itu berjalan menghampiri kedelapan peserta. Dimulai dari Jura.

Pak presenter : *merinding jijay ngeliat sup buatan Jura yang ada betis balitanya di tengah-tengah mangkuk* "Gu..gue cicipin yah" *merem-melek nahan muel. muntah-muntah di situ padahal baru sesruputan*

Yajima : "Gue serasa jadi aktor film Kanibal nih" *nyeruput kuahnya. lumayan, masih kuat nahan mual. nyicip potongan betis balitanya. kejang-kejang! XD*

Sanji : *ngendus-ngendus aroma sup betis balita yang bikin nostril menciut* "Wah, gue kaya Sumanto aja" *nyicipin dikit. matanya muter-muter, tepar! XD*

Jura : "Om santi santi om, semoga kalian bertiga semakin diberkati oleh Jashin-sama. Amien" *diberkati pala loe gondrong?*

Yang kedua, Semmes dengan semur jengkolnya.

Pak presenter : "Yang ini nih rada mendingan walau baunya semerbak nian" *nutupin idungnya, terus nyicipin semur jengkolnya bikinan Semmes*

Yajima : "Gue gak berani ah. Gue trauma jengkolan seminggu gak sembuh-sembuh. Sakitnya lebih sakit dari sakit hati" *lebe*

Sanji : *ngamatin bendera Afrika yang ditempelin Semmes* "Nih orang cerdas tapi geblek juga ya. Tapi idenya lumayan. Lumayan parah!" *terus nyicipin semur jengkolnya* "NGGAK ENAAKKK!"

Semmes : "Padahal menurut gue itu makanan terenak yang pernah gue cicipin loh" *jyah, jadi selama ini makanan loe senista apa mes? XD*

Beralih ke rendang bekicot.

Pak presenter : "Pedesnya pas. Bumbunya ada yang kurang dikit sih, lada sama lengkuas. Lain kali jangan lupa cabe hijaunya ya" *sok tau lagi ni Parmin. orang mbedain ketumbar sama merica aja masih bingung, ckckck*

Yajima : *asik ngunyah bekicot buatan Mira* "Waduh, serasa nostalgia pas gue abg. Nyari cacing di tengah sawah sama Makarov terus Goldmine, pulangnya makan bekicot di gubuk derita" *masa lalu loe patut di acungin jempol mbah*

Sanji : "Mira-chuan pokoknya paling enak deh!" *padahal belum makan secuilpun ni koki stress*

Mirajane : "Aku jadi malu" *bergaya sok imoet*

Yang keempat, nasi goreng primitip karya sang kuli rangsang. Rogue.

Pak presenter : *ngunyah sesuap nasi goreng dengan penuh penghayatan* "Emang sih gue serasa di era dinosaurus. Tapi kok ada kecut-kecutnya gini sih?" *salahkan burket Rogue yang merusak lidah pak XD*

Yajima : "Nyamm nyamm, nasi gorengnya unik. Ada sensasi pasta-pastanya gitu" *mbah, kalo loe tau itu ingus Rogue loe bisa wasalam hari ini XD*

Sanji : *ngendus-ngendus tuh nasgor* "Kaya ada yang gak beres nih? Hmmm, gue jadi ragu ini masakan bahannya bener" *tapi tetep dicicipin aja. ealah*

Rogue : 'Ngeliat apresiasi yang bagus dari orang-orang, lain kali gue tambaih congek kuping gue biar makin maknyos bin sedep' Batinnya *STOP! berbahaya itu nak*

Kucing bakar madu dari Milliana.

"Hiks..hiks..kenapa engkau tinggalkan daku kucing-kun? Hiks..hiks.." Masih nangis bombay sambil terus meluk gundukan makam kucing yang doi kubur.

Chapati Lola sama Yajima nengok, ngelus dada. Terus bablas ke peserta berikutnya. Sanji mau ngehibur Milliana pake gombalannya, tapi keburu diseret sama duo juri itu.

Buah zakar kerbau direbus kaya apa ya rasanya?

Pak presenter : *ngeliat rupa masakannya aja udah mau kejang-kejang* "Co..coba ah. Kali ini gue kaya lagi syuting Fear Factor aja" *nyicip secuil. Edan, bukan kejang-kejang lagi. sampe berbuih malah! XD*

Yajima : "VICTORIA MILIKKU!" *berusaha menyemangati diri sendiri* "hmm, lumayan sih..." *tiga detik, langsung sesak napas XD*

Sanji : "Ini masakan cuma direbus doang tanpa bumbu sedikitpun ya?" *ngunyah potongan buah zakar kerbau itu* "Me..me..nnn" *niru trademarknya Ichiya. Semaput XD*

Nah ini, cicak penyet berlapis spermanya Gray.

Pak presenter : "OMG, emak yang ada di surga sono. Maafkan Chapati Lola alias Parmin Sukentomu ini karena terpaksa rada yaoi gini mak" *nangis pas merasakan lelehan spermanya Gray memenuhi rongga mulutnya XD*

Yajima : "Kalo cicak penyet saus lendir vagina gue baru mau" *nyengir ngeres, kemudian nyicip masakannya Gray* "HOEEKKK!" *klepek-klepek gak kuat nahan rasa memuakkan yang berasal dari daging cicak yang dipenyet pake kaki, ketek, sama pantat Gray plus spermanya sekalian XD*

Sanji : "Najis gue seorang pecinta wanita tulen gini sudi makan sperma cowok walau tuntutan profesi sekalipun. Mending digampar kades Jiemma sumpah daripada suruh beginian!" *pas Sanji mbalik, tangan sangar Jiemma udah siap buat ngegampar mukanya XD*

Gray : "Hiks..hiks..hiks.." *meratapi nasibnya yang nista nian di chapter 7 ini XD*

Terakhir nih, sate babi ngepetnya Jenny!

Pak presenter : "Ini makanan gak beda jauh najongnya sama bikinannya Gray dari Feri Tuwir itu" *nggigit sepotong daging babi ngepet dan langsung mual-mual*

Yajima : "Nasib loe bener-bener merana banget. Midnight-Midnight, hoalah" *ngamatin setusuk sate di tangannya yang ternyata itu adalah daging babi ngepet yang identitas aslinya Midnight. Sedih? mari berdoa sejenak agar arwahnya dimasukan ke neraka lapis 1, bukan lapis 7 XD*

Sanji : "Demi Jenny-swuan yang manis, cute, sekseh, gue rela nahan eneg" *matanya melotot-lotot, pipinya melembung, nafasnya cengep-cengep nahan rasa super sadis dari sate itu*

Jenny : *speechless*

Ketiga juri itu kembali ke tribunnya dengan ditandu karena saking lemasnya setelah keracunan mencicipi kedelapan masakan tak layak makan barusan.

"Pe..nonton se..sek..alian, nyok ki..ta liat peroleha..n po..in di har..i keem..patt i..in..i" Ucap Parmin terbata-bata saking lemasnya.

**GOBLOK MANIAK GAMES/DAY MAHO N BAU (HARI KEEMPAT)**

**1) MACAN OMPONG 25 poin**

**2) FERI TUWIR B 23 poin**

**3) FERI TUWIR A 23 poin**

**4) LAMA SEKALI 18 poin**

**5) ASU SEKAWAN 17 poin**

**6) DUGONG HEEL 17 poin**

**7) BLUE KUDA LUMPING 14 poin**

**8) REMPONG TUWIR 8 poin**

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga, pak presenter ngomong "Jangan kemana-mana readers sekalian. Te..tep di..."

Penonton : "GOBLOK MANIAK GAMES!"

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Selesai chapter 7nya.**

**Gimana, ada keluhan? Hahaha.**

**See you in last chapter minna-san!**


	8. CCB (Cerdas Cermat Bokep)

**DISCLAIMER : Hiro Mashima**

**RATE : T (Tua)**

**WARNING : SEKUEL 'FERI TUWIR'. FULL OOC, ABSURD, ABAL, GAJE, KOPLAK, BAU, MERUSAK MATA, RAWAN SIPILIS, GANGGUAN KEHAMILAN DAN JANIN, DAN SEGALA KATA-KATA PLUS ISTILAH ACAK ADUT LAINNYA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CCB (Cerdas Cermat Bokep)**

"Yo semua penonton dan hadirin yang tidak diberkati sekalian, kembali lagi bertemu dengan gue si pak presenter yang guantengnya gak ketulungan setengah mampoz ini. Chapati Lola!" Sambil pose peace, senyam-senyum nista sok keren karena hari ini doi make wig ala Gu Jun Pyo dari fandom tetangga yang nun jauh di sono.

"Parmin Sukento. Gitu aja kok repot" Sambung mbah Yajima sembari nyeruput kopi luwak campur arang yang menurutnya maknyosss.

"Dan di pertandingan terakhir ini yang benar-benar menentukan siapa pemenangnya, kita kedatangan tamu istimewa. Siapakah dia? Gue kasih clue. Sosok legendaris, aneh bin gaje, kawakan, dan seorang musafir"

Langsung aja, para penonton Goblok berseru "BIKSU TOONGGG!"

"Amitaba, ternyata ada saudara seiman sama kaya gue disini" Kata Jura dari tribun Lama Sekali. *hah? biksu Tong seiman sama orang sesat kaya loe Jur?*

"BEGO! Salah-salah. Yang bener adalah...ZEREF SANG MUSAFIR BUTA ARAAHHH!" Tereak pak presenter keras banget kaya suara gajah kejepit sampe-sampe bikin Yajima yang lagi enak-enaknya menghayati acara minum kopi luwak campur arang keselek.

"Ebussettt!" Ni aki ngemplang pala pak Parmin saking syoknya.

Sesosok genderuwo *plak!* eh manusia berbaju serba item memasuki tribun juri. Setelah duduk, tuh orang langsung dadah-dadah sok suci sama para penonton.

"Selamat pagi sodara-sodari penonton maupun readers di rumah yang anarkis, semoga kalian selalu dilaknat oleh Jashin-sama" *sambutan macam apa ini Ref?*

"Yuhuu Zeref-san , bagaimana kabar anda hari ini? Sehat, waras, selamet?" Tanya pak presenter SKSD banget.

"Yah kaya biasa. Lumayan lah. Gue kekota Kakus sejak pagi buta jam 2 malem. Tapi gara-gara penyakit buta arah yang permanen ini, gue sampe harus muter-muter kota dulu. Kecemplung empang lah, nyelonong ke kamar bencong lah, kecantol di puncak menara sutet lah, sampe-sampe barusan kesasar ke kandang mbek" Ucapnya panjang lebar.

'Makanya disini bau kambing. Ternyata loe ya?' Batin Chapati Lola.

Mbah Yajima selesai minum kopi, terus ngelempar cangkirnya gitu aja ke tribun penonton *sembarangan nih aki*. "Ehm ehm, bagaimana tentang studi anda sekarang Zeref-san?"

"Oh itu. Ya setelah gue sukses menyelesaikan studi agama Jashinisme yang berasal dari fandom Naruto, gue dua minggu yang lalu baru aja wisuda setelah nyelesaiin jurusan seksologi prodi bokep di Universitas Gajah Duduk" Jawabnya sambil nunjukin pakaian almamaternya yaitu sarung yang kebetulan dipake. Sarung almamater berlogo gajah lagi duduk dengan wajah nahan sembelit XD

"Setelah beberapa tahun lalu nerbitin kitab Al-Zerefudin, sekarang mau nerbitin buku apalagi ini Zeref-san?" Pak presenter masang muka antusias.

"Buku panduan 1001 Gaya Bersenggama yang kebetulan gue bekerja sama dengan Ichiya dari desa Blue Kuda Lumping"

Ichiya monyong-monyongin bibirnya, habis itu ngedipin mata kirinya "Men". Penonton yang ngeliat tepar seketika XD

"Baiklah. Langsung saja kita mulai pertandingannya. Gak usah berdiskusi karena ini adalah pertandingan terakhir. Kita sambut para pesertanyaaa!"

Para penonton njerit-njerit begitu kedelapan peserta sisa memasuki stadion.

"Natsu Dragneel, Novally, Arania Web, Eve Thylm, Yuka Suzuki, Alexei, Juvia Loxar, terakhir Sting Eucliffe" Absen pak Parmin.

"Hey Natsu-san" Sting ngelirik Natsu.

Natsu merinding "Cuih, dasar hombreng. Gue masih doyan oppai tau!"

"Kampret! Gue cuma nyapa loe barusan" Sewot tuh cowok pirang.

"Mau tau pertandingannya apa? Monggo Zeref-san" Pak presenter noleh ke tuh musafir sesat.

"CERDAASSS CERMAATTT BOOKKEEPPPPP NGUUUNGGGG!" *suaranya kerasnya naujubilah sampe-sampe bikin raja Fiore yang lagi manjat tangga mau mbenerin antena jatoh gulung-gulung XD*

Congeknya pak presenter keluar semua. Mbah Yajima kejengkang sampe palanya kejedot lantai. Sedangkan Zeref sendiri kelabakan.

"Woy, ini micnya rusak. Petugas, cepet ganti!" Perintah Chapati Lola pada beberapa petugas GMG yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Tapi gak ada stok lagi om?" Jawab sang petugas 1 yang badannya kaya traktor XD

"Om-om, emang kapan gue nikah sama tante loe? Ya udah kalo gak bisa diganti, ya diservis donk"

"Tapi tukang servisnya gak ada. Lagi pergi beli togel sebentar" Kata sang petugas 2 yang idungnya gedhe abis mirip Akbar Tanjung XD

Pak Parmin kesel, njambak-njambakin wig Gu Jun Pyonya "Aaarghhh payah banget sih kalian"

"Gini aja. Mending pinjem Goldmine aja. Dia pasti masih nyimpen toa butut legendarisnya yang dulu pernah di pake mbahnya buat mrovokasi saat negara api menyerang" Usul Yajima.

Akhirnya mau gak mau tuh juri edan harus minjem sama kades Goldmine walau terpaksa harus sungkem berkali-kali sampe idungnya rusak gara-gara kebauan tangannya tuh kades yang berbau e'e anjing XD

"Wokeh, langsung kita mulai aja ya Yajima-san, Zeref-san. Di lomba kali ini peraturannya sederhana, sesederhana jalan pikirannya Yajima-san" Sedetik kemudian, congor pak Parmin sukses disumpel sampah sama tuh aki XD

"Tinggal jawab aja kalo bisa. Yang bener dapet poin, yang gak bener gak dapet poin. Paham semuanya?" Tanya Mbah Yajima.

Kedelapan peserta ngangguk-ngangguk kecuali Novally yang geleng-geleng karena masih rada mabok gara-gara semalem ditraktir bir campur minyak tanah sama Bachuss XD

**PERTANYAAN 1**

**Kenapa pria lebih gemuk daripada wanita setelah nikah?**

Seluruh peserta ngeliatin layar tancep dengan tablo *tampang bloon*

"Ada yang bisa NJAWAABB? NGGIIINGG" Zeref njundal karena saking kagetnya. "Demi Gubuk deritanya Jashin-sama, ni toa peninggalan zaman prasejarah apa ya?"

Arania : *ngacung* "Karena makannya banyak"

"Ya elah, itu terlalu lempeng banget. Gak ada unsur bokepisasinya sama sekali mbak" Kata pak presenter.

Novally : *ngacung sembari gedek-gedek* "PAS!"

"Kalo pas kenapa ngacung geblek?" Mbah Yajima prustasi ngeliat kelakuan anak didiknya Goldmine itu.

"Hayo siapa LAAGII yang bisAAA?" Zeref ngelus dada gara-gara kualitas toa yang digunakannya.

Natsu : "Gue bisa!" *ngelambai-lambai ke arah kamera, kaya Dunia Lain aja* "Karena pria lebih nafsu buat gituan daripada wanitanya"

"Udah mengandung unsur bokepisasi, tapi gak nyambung dongo!" Semprot pak presenter ke Natsu.

Sting : *evil smirk* "Gue tau nih. Jawabannya, karena pria minum 2 mangkok susu, 2 bakpao, daging tanpa tulang plus rumput laut. Sedangkan wanita cuma makan 1 sosis dan 2 telor puyuh plus rumput laut"

Di layar tancep keluar tulisan **BETOEL!**

"Yap, betul banget Sting dari desa Macan Ompong. Selamat di pertanyaan pertama" Ucap mbah Yajima pake tepuk kaki.

"Tapi tergantung juga ya. KALOOO sosisnya segedhe bom atom atau bakPAOOnya yang kecil banget, BISAAA berubah NGIIINGGG" Komentar Zeref.

"Kalo gue nikah sama Beth Vanderwood ya gue tetep cebol alias gak gedhe-gedhe dong? Wong bakpaonya aja kempes terus gak ngehasilin susu 2 mangkok, sama kayaknya gak ada bonus rumput lautnya segala lagi" Celoteh Yuka gak pake perasaan blas.

Di tribun Dugong Heel, Beth udah nyiapin golok buat nebas leher tuh orang XD

"Emang loe sosis sama telor puyuhnya bergizi tinggi apa cebol dari Lama Sekali? Sosis merk murahan aja bangga. Contoh nih sosis gue, merknya So Nice!" Alexei mamerin sosis So Nicenya kesegala penjuru sampe bikin cewek-cewek pada kejang-kejang. Dia gak malu lah wong mukanya aja ketutupan XD

"Udah-udah. Daripada ntar menjurus ke rate M, lebih baik kita lanjut ke pertanyaan kedua" Parmin Sukento mencet tombol layar tancepnya.

**PERTANYAAN 2**

**Bulat, agak lonjong dikit, berambut dan berwarna kemerahan, terakhir kalo dibuka keluar kepala botak.**

"Ayo yang bisa NJAAwab tunjuk jari kakinYAAA NGIIINGG"

Juvia : "P*N*SNYA GRAY-SAMAAA!" *mata lope-lope, nosebleed*

Gray yang ada di tribun Feri Tuwir A misuh-misuh "Gilaaa loe!"

"Woy, itu kadar bokepisasinya terlalu berlebihan. Salah!" Kata pak presenter.

Novally : *ngacung lagi*

"Iya, mau pas kaya tadi kan?" Kali ini mbah Yajima yang rada sewot ngeliat kelakuan ni cowok.

"Gak, mau ijin boker. Udah diujung mbah"

Dan anak didik Goldmine itu pun sukses kabur ke WC dengan lemparan sampah yang menemani langkahnya XD

"Masa gitu aja GAAKK BISAAA NGIIINGGG?" Zeref nggetok-nggetokin tuh toa usang siapa tau bisa beres. Tapi karena nggetok-nggetoknya di kepalanya pak presenter, doi langsung dihadiahi sabetan wig Gu Jun Pyo XD

Eve : *berpose Holy Sex* "Kepalanya Jura yang nongol dari mantel bulu warna merah"

"Sembarangan gigolo kerdil. Itu fitnah itu, dan menurut firman Jashin-sama fitnah lebih kejam daripada fitness. Haleluya" Omel Jura gak terima dari tribun Lama Sekali.

"Salah. Ya Natsu?" Pak presenter mempersilahkan.

Natsu : "RAMBUTAANNN!" *mendadak mendapat bisikan ghaib dari arwahnya kades Mavis*

layar tancep ngeluarin tulisan **BETOEL!**

"Yup, selamat buat Natsu dari Feri Tuwir A!" Pak Parmin memberikan ucapan selamat kepada cowok rambut pinky itu.

"Gue gak percaya. Ga logis banget masa bulat, lonjong, berambut, kemerahan, dibuka keluar kepala botak itu rambutan? Gue yakin jawaban aslinya itu ini NIH" Kata Arania sembari melorotin celananya Sting terus megang sama nunjukin 'burung'nya ke khalayak luas. *ni cewek berani apa bego ya?*

Zeref : 'Ni cewek agresif, muka badak, sama punya nyali juga punya body. Cocok buat gue jadiin narasumber penelitian seksologi, khikhikhi' Ketawa jahanam dalem ati.

Pak presenter : *syok, speechless, wig Gu Jun Pyonya tiba-tiba ketiup angin*

Mbah Yajima : "Hmmm, 'punya'nya Sting ngingetin gue sama betapa kokohnya 'itu' gue waktu muda dulu" *ni simbah lagi malah mikir yang aneh-aneh*

"Lepaaasss! Emang loe istri gue yang boleh pegang-pegang seenak udel" Sting nepis tangannya tuh cewek laba-laba. Padahal dalem hatinya 'Kalo aja bukan di tempat umum, udah gue suruh buat nambahin durasinya hohoho' XD

"Stop-stop! Lagi-lagi hampir berakhir dengan rate M. Baiklah, kini beralih ke pertanyaan ketiga. Perhatiin baik-baik layar tancepnya"

**PERTANYAAN 3**

**Apa beda macan dengan wanita?**

"Monggo dijawab dengan unsur bokepisasi yang berkualitas dan tidak abal-abal" Ucap Chapati Lola.

Novally : *pas banget balik dari bokernya* "Gue tau. Kalo macan digituin 'aum aum' suaranya, tapi kalo wanita 'ah ah ah'. Ya kan?" *nyengir penuh kemenangan*

"Ya rada masuk akal sih. Tapi bukan ntuh jawabannya mas" Kata Zeref, tapi kali ini gak pake toa non dolby stereonya Goldmine. Pake micnya pak presenter.

Alexei : *ngacungin kedua tangannya*

"Ya Alexei, jawabannya?" Mbah Yajima penasaran.

"Yee, orang tangan gue lagi rada kram. Siapa yang mau ngacung aki-aki"

"Sialaannn!"

Arania : "Kalo macan gituannya nungging, kalo wanita gituannya terlentang"

Ngedenger jawaban tuh cewek, Sting berniat balas dendam "Gue gak percaya tuh kalo wanita gituannya terlentang sebelum ada bukti. Gue buktiin sini"

PLAKKK!

Sting tepar ditempeleng Arania XD

"Bangkrek!"

"Hampir bener. Kurang dikiiit lagi mbak. Ayo siapa yang bisa bakalan diberkati Jashin-sama dan akan ditempatkannya di neraka kekal?" Ni musafir buta arah lagi pake acara khotbah gak penting.

"Minggir loe Zeref-san. Jangan ngomong di depan pake mic gue sampe nempel-nempel gini. Ntar dikira yaoian tau" Pak presenter berusaha nyingkirin kepalanya Zeref dari hadapannya.

Natsu : *ngelambai-lambai ke arah juri* "Kalo macan ditembak dulu baru terlentang, kalo wanita 'terlentang dulu baru 'ditembak'"

**BETOEL!**

"Benar! Natsu dari desa bar bar Feri Tuwir lagi-lagi menjawab dengan benar" Heboh pak Parmin selaku pembawa acara.

Natsu garuk-garuk keteknya "Hehehe, walau gue rada dodol tapi masalah bokep-bokepan gini gue lumayan loh"

"Natsu-san, gue gak mau kalah dari loe" Sting ngelirik lagi ke tukang korek gas itu.

"Hiiyyy, hush hush gue bukan homby *bahasa baru buat hombreng XD* tau"

"Siapa yang maho! Wong gue cuma ngefans sama loe kok"

Aneh, penjual korek gas yang udah sekian tahun jualan masih koret bin kere juga otaknya dongo gitu apanya yang menarik? XD

"Woy-woy jangan berantem kalian berdua. Nah, saatnya lanjut nyok ke pertanyaan keempat" Pak presenter mencet tombol layar tancep bututnya.

**PERTANYAAN 4**

**Dikocok, tegang. Apakah itu?**

Natsu : "Ibu-ibu arisan"

Novally : "Ibu-ibu arisan"

Arania : "Ibu-ibu arisan"

Eve : "Ibu-ibu arisan"

Yuka : "Ibu-ibu arisan"

Alexei : "Ibu-ibu arisan"

Juvia : "Burungnya Gray-sama" *cuma ini orang yang beda sendiri*

Sting : "Ibu-ibu arisan"

Pas banget kedelapan peserta ini njawabnya serempak.

"Waduh-duh, gimana ini ya? Kalian njawabnya bebarengan gitu sih" Pak Parmin sampe kelabakan.

Sting : "Natsu-san, gue yang pertama njawab" *nepuk pundaknya Natsu*

Natsu : *neplak tangan joroknya Sting* "Tuh-tuh? Katanya bukan homby tapi megang-megang tanpa ijin?" *nyekek lehernya Sting*

Sting : *mulai kehilangan kesabaran udah ngefans sama bocah stress kaya Natsu. Sebenernya yang stress Natsu apa situ?* "Huhhh, gue mulai mangkel nih. Loe belum ngerasain sihir naga cahaya gue ya? Hakuryu no Houkou!" *ni orang tiba-tiba ngeluarin senter dari sempaknya dan ngarahin sinar yang terangnya setengah modar ke mata Natsu*

Natsu : "Bujubuneng" *mundur karena kesilauan* "Oke, gue juga punya sihir andalan. Karyuu no Houkou!" *minum minyak tanah terus nyemburin ke korek gasnya sampe apinya meleduk ke arah Sting*

Novally : "Heh cebol, loe jangan ngerebut poin gue ya. Gue tau loe kan cuma niruin gue doang?" *ngejorogin Yuka sampe tuh cebol kejengkang*

Yuka : "BABI NGEPET! JANGAN ASAL TUDUH LOE YA?" *ketularan Toby kayaknya nih XD*

Novally : "Gue gak percaya. Loe harus gue hajar pake kekuatan sihir gue yang...apa ya kira-kira?" *bingung karena di anime Fairy Tail favoritnya yang tayang tiap minggu kekuatan sihirnya gak jelas apa*

Yuka : "Gue juga sihirnya susah diterapin di fic ini. Tapi gue tetep gak terima perlakuan loe tadi!" *nonjok mukanya bibirnya Novally sampe jontor*

Novally : "Fuck! Rasain nih sihir ketek gue yang baunya gak kalah sama kandang guguknya kades Goldmine " *ngapit mukanya Yuka diketeknya, terus diusek-usek sampe tuh cebol tepar XD*

Arania : "Loe jangan ngopi-ngopi jawaban gue dong gigolo bantet" *sewot ke arah Eve*

Eve : "Tapi walau gue ngopi jawaban loe, cinta gue gak bisa dikopi-kopi loh. Cuma ke loe doang Arania" *meluk pinggangnya tuh cewek laba-laba*

Arania : *mukanya rada merah, aih* "Hn, jangan harap loe bisa ngegombalin gue segampang ini ya. Gue tuh cewek gak gampangan" *nyingkirin tangan Eve dari pinggangnya*

Eve : "Gue tau kok loe cewek yang gak gampangan. Maka dari itu gue meluk loe tadi buat ngegampangin hati loe biar berpaling ke gue" *ngedipin mata kanannya tiga kali*

Arania " *greget tapi seneng* "Ihhh ni bocah. Pokoknya gue benci sama loe!"

Eve : "Benci itu bener-bener cinta kan?" *ngeremes pantatnya Arania*

Arania : "Ahhh, gue takluk sama loe deh"

Natsu : "Karyuu No Tekken!" *niatnya mau njotos Sting pake bogem mentahnya yang dilapisi sama minyak tanah sama api, tapi malah yang kena*

BUKKK!

Alexei : "MAKJANG! MUKA GUE PANAASSS!" *klepek-klepek di tanah karena mukanya kobaran XD*

Pas Alexei bangkit, topengnya lepas karena kebakar dan wajah absurdnya pun terekspos ke media *bahasanya*

"Woy, si Alexei itu ternyata Ivan kadesnya Rempong Tuwir!" Pak presenter hebohnya selangit, jempol kakinya nunjuk-nunjuk ke Alexei XD

"Iya bener. Sekuritiii! Tangkap tuh orang dan jebloskan ke saluran septitank secepatnya!" Perintah Yajima sampai jigongnya muncrat-muncrat.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Alexei meronta-ronta "Plisss, jangan perkosa gue. Gue masih perawan ting-ting"

"Salah teks dudut! Ulangi" Suruh petugas 1 yang badannya segedhe traktor.

"Laxus, ingatlah ini. Lumen Histoire adalah sisi gelap dari Fairy Tail"

"Loe jangan niruin sama persis kaya yang ada di anime monyong!" Gentak petugas 2 yang idungnya segedhe Akbar Tanjung XD

"Oke, ulangi ya. Ehm ehm, Tolong lepasin gue yang gak bersalah iniii"

"Itu baru bener" Kata petugas 1 & 2 kompak sebelum menceburkan tuh kades licik ke saluran septitank.

BYURRR! Ivan sukses menyatu dengan feses XD

Ngeliat kekacauan yang bikin mata sepet, kuping budek, sama tenggorokan kering, tiba-tiba aja Zeref bangkit dari kursinya. Muka abstraknya menunduk ke bawah, matanya melotot dan sesekali juling, idungnya kembang kempis, dari belakang tubuh cekingnya muncul aura surem sesurem pantatnya Elfman XD

"Kalian manusia...manusia tidak pantas hidup di duniaaa. Kalian...serangga yang pantas dimusnahkaannn" Sambil ngutip manga Fairy Tail versi teks di situs Beelzeta XD

Terus doi ngambil toanya Goldmine, volumenya di maksimalin "KELUARLAAHHH ACNOLOGIAAA, DELIORAAA, DAN LULABBYYY NGGIIIINGGGG!"

Mbah Yajima yang disampingnya kejengkang, pak presenter dari kupingnya keluar telernya XD

Dari pintu masuk, muncul tiga hewan buas, ganas, serem, freak, gaje, absurd, dan segala istilah-istilah nyeleneh lainnya.

Seekor komodo rabies berwarna item nerkam para peserta yang ada.

"GYAAA, BOKONG GUEEE!" Hibiki kesakitan karena bokongnya jadi sasaran Acnologia yang merupakan hewan piaraan Zeref yang katanya paling berbahaya nan freak.

"Meennn, kaboeerrr!" Ichiya lari digendong Ren.

"Sensei, bertahanlah!" Ucap Ren sambil nggendong bosnya itu.

Deliora pun gak mau kalah. Babi utan guanas itu lari-lari kaya heli guk guk guk, kesana kemari gak kenal arah tujuan.

"WAAAAA!" Jerit Bachuss, pantatnya diseruduk Deliora.

"MAAAKKK!" Jerit Rocker, palanya kegiles Deliora.

"SEMPAAKKK!" Jerit Gajeel, buah zakarnya ketendang Deliora.

Terakhir Lulabby. Seekor onta jantan yang doyan banget kawin, gak peduli hewan apa manusia. Cewek apa cowok, yang penting punya lobang doi sikat! XD

"Kagura-chan, lariii! Jangan sampe dikawinin sama Lulabby!" Tereak Risley yang ngos-ngosan karena dikejar tuh onta sampai badannya mau gembos lagi XD

"KYAAA!" Kagura ngibrit sekenceng mungkin.

Apes, Minerva jatoh ke tanah.

"A..ampun bang. Jangan per..kosa gue" Ketakutan karena Lulabby udah siap ngawinin tuh cewek.

"MINGGIR!" Dengan heroiknya dan diiringi lagu Heroes Come Back lewat hape bututnya, kades Jiemma nyingkirin anaknya yang hampir aja dikawinin.

"Babeehhh..." Minerva mangap, syok karena gak percaya.

Jiemma ngerasa bahwa doi ternyata punya bakat jadi aktor film "Putriku Minerva, larilah. Jangan pedulikan ayah" *sok banget nih kakek perkasa*

Tapi yang ada malah Minerva lari beneran "Dadaahhh beh"

"Bocah durhaka!" Jiemma nengok kebelakang. Muka Lulabby nyengir bokep, 'anu'nya yang segedhe tongkat baseball udah siap 'tusbol' tuh kades Macan Ompong.

"TEEDDAAAAKKK!"

Dan berakhirlah event Goblok Maniak Games atau Day Maho n Bau dengan tidak adanya juara dan malah diisi dengan kerusuhan yang bar bar bin primitip.

**-OWARI-**

**Selesai! Hohoho. Gimana? Maaf kalo endingnya gaje gini. Maklum, author juga manusia biasa.**

**Makasih bagi yang udah ngerelain waktunya buat baca fic GMG ini dari awal sampai tamat. Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san!**


End file.
